Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: During the events in Splatoon 2, Owen awaken in a strange place with Cap'n Cuttlefish. With help from Off the Hook, she and Cap'n Cuttlefish will embrace an adventure that will lead them to their escape and to find Terry. On the other side of the story, an Octoling boy named Elliott wants to join the Octarian army, but girls only can. So, he decide to make a stand as a rebel.
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion  
By: MatchMaker Amethyst

Owen: Or she's better known as Agent 8. A 16-year-old Octoling girl. Her hair is scarlet red, and it's in Octoling Girl Style #1. She has skin color #4 and silver eyes. She wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather skirt, and leather boots. But in public, she wears a Black FishFry Bandana, an Octoking HK Jersey, Octoling girl legwear #4 and Red Power Stripes shoes. Her personality… She has a fondness for poetry and writes one for every Mem Cake collected. Throughout these poems, she demonstrates a yearning for life on the surface, participating in turf wars, finding a part-time job, and dressing up in fresh clothes. She also wishes to apologize to DJ Octavio for unceremoniously deserting the army in pursuit of Inkopolis, as well as recollecting her old Octoling friend and hoping that he doesn't think poorly of her decision. As a result of listening to the Calamari Inkantation, she is a big fan of the Squid Sisters, anxiously planning their greeting to the pair upon reaching the surface every night. She appeared to have known about Marina's escape to the surface and was glad to hear that she had made it safely. She is also seen to be somewhat confused about Cap'n Cuttlefish's actions and personality, but she happily accepts him for being a hype old-man. Interestingly, she is said to enjoy listening to Sheldon rambling in contrast to various other characters, possibly due to Octarian culture centering around technology and weaponry. She very smart and intelligent for her age, but she can be naïve. She's a girly girl, she loves and appreciate her looks, and has the heart for fashion. She's best friends with an Octoling boy named Elliott. She's now trapped in the Deepsea Metro with Cap'n Cuttlefish and with help from Off the Hook, she'll have to embrace an adventure to escape the underground to reach Inkopolis.

Elliott: A 16-year-old Octoling boy. His hair is dark cherry red, and it's in Octoling boy style #1. His skin is #1 and has gold eyes. In public, he wears Studio Octophones, Octo Layered LS, Octoling boy legwear #1 and Red Work Boots. But when he is in his Octoling uniform, he wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather pants, and leather boots. He's a very rebellious and independent boy. He dreams of joining the Octoling part of the Army, but they can't allow him because only girls can participate. He is upset that only Octoling boys can be weapon builders, scientists, accountants, and any job that does nothing but paperwork. But when he met Owen, she helps him sneak into the army. He was doing fine until Owen disappeared. He got kicked out the military. He decided to leave his Octarian life behind to find Owen, convince her to go the army as well and take her to live Inkopolis. He develops a robust mega crush on Owen while she trained him to be a fighter. He seems to have a mysterious relationship with DJ Octavio. And he wears a golden ring with DJ Octavio's symbol on it. He wears the ring on his right hand. He seems to have a secret; a very dark secret.

Cap'n Cuttlefish: He has the same look and personality. Grandfather of the Squid Sisters and leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. He's in his Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion uniform. He's now trapped in the Deepsea Metro with Agent 8 aka Owen, separated from Terry aka Agent 3 and with help from Off the Hook, there will be adventures awaiting until to reach for Inkopolis.

Terry: Or she's better known as Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Spaltoon. A 16-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is green, and it's in girl style #1. She has skin color #3 and orange eyes. She wears blue slip-on shoes, Inkling girl legwear #2, black tee and studio headphones. Her personality…. She's a very skilled, athletic and acrobatic for her age. She's cool. She likes to show off her coolness in public and loves people to admit she is cool. Despite this, she's very caring, helpful and kind to her friends and teammates. She can expect the unexpected and danger ahead. She very severe and careful when battling. She likes to have fun, passionate about music and shows a never give up attitude. She a fan of the Squid Sisters, but her favorite Squid Sister is Callie. She's very bright to use any enemies' weakness against them. She is between tomboy and girly. She's best friends with Taylor. She's the girlfriend of Taylor. She's currently gone missing after she got separated from Cap'n Cuttlefish for now….

Pearl aka MC. Princess: The Inkling member of Off the Hook. She has the same look and personality. She and Marina will help Owen and Cuttlefish to escape the Deepsea Metro.

Marina aka DJ_Hyperfresh: The Octoling member of Off the Hook. She has the same look and personality. She and Pearl will help Owen and Cuttlefish to escape the Deepsea Metro.

Chris: Or she's better known as Agent 4. An 18-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is yellow, and it's in girl style #2. She has skin color #5 and pink eyes. She wears a King Flip Mesh hat, a White V-Neck Tee, Inkling girl legwear #4 and Mint Dakroniks shoes. Her personality…. She's very physically, socially and mentally healthy and sturdy for her age. She likes to prove that she is stronger than other people. She's always trusted her brawn more than her brain. She works out; every day to make even stronger than she ever was. Despite this, she has the heart for her friends and teammates. She very tomboy and likes to get dirty. She can't resist a challenge or a turf war. She hates to be called cute or adorable. Call her one of them; she'll strangle you for that. She moves near Inkopolis, and she uses to live somewhere far from Inkopolis. She's new to the city, so she is rarely familiar to its history and famous people there. She's a fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite Off the Hook member is Peral. She's best friends with Corey. She's now Corey's girlfriend. When she met Marie, she gets to have a job that will make her even more robust than she ever was.

Corey: A 18-year old Inkling boy. His hair is yellow-orange, and it's in boy style #2. He has skin color #3 and green eyes. He wears a Squidfin Hook Cans, a Black V-Neck Tee, Inkling boy legwear #2 and Yellow-Mesh Sneakers. He's best friends with Chris. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Chris's safety and wants to protect her. He has a huge mega crush on Chris since high school. He's now Chris's boyfriend. He knows a lot about Inkopolis and its history more than Chris. He's a fan of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook; but his favorites are Marie and Marina. He will soon discover Chris's new job, and he will be so surprised.

Marie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 2 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). In my previous fanfiction, she had a crush on Taylor. She has been continuously trying to get his attention and flirt with him, even though she knows that Taylor is already taken. She has a hard time to move on from her previous crushes.

Taylor: A 16-year-old Inkling boy. Or better known as Agent 3.5 of the Squidbeak Spaltoon. His hair is lime green, and it's in boy style #1. He has skin color number #1 and blue eyes. He wears pilot goggles for headgear, a green tee, orange arrows shoes and Inkling boy legwear #1. He's best friends with Terry. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. He has a strong mega secrete crush on Terry since middle school. He's the boyfriend of Terry (Agent 3). He's a fan of the Squid Sisters, but his favorite Squid Sister is Marie. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Terry's safety and wants to protect her.

Sheldon: He has the same look and personality. He's better known as Agent 5 of the Squidbeak Spaltoon. He's a big of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook.

Callie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 1 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. But not as boy crazy as Marie. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). But she understands if the boys she goes gaga over are already dating someone or crushing someone else. She quickly moves on and forgets about her previous crushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A New Heroic Species Has Come

 _Pale summer moonlight shimmers on the seafloor._  
 _An octopus, unaware that dawn will bring capture,_  
 _Rests within a trap, dreaming fleeting dreams…_

Owen is knocked out on the floor in a remote subway station. She's wearing a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather skirt, and leather boots. Cap'n Cuttlefish is in his Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion Outfit. He found the knocked-out Owen and said to her, "AHOY! OCTOLING!" When she waked up and said in her mind, "w-what? Huh?" "Up and at 'em, ya lazy whiffle-whaffle! This fight ain't over! Prepare for a royal whoopin'!" "We were fighting?!" "But there's no honor in defeating an unarmed opponent…and you seem to have lost your weapon somewhere around here." "I had a weapon? What is this guy talking about?" "And just where is…here…anyway?" "He's right. Where are we?" Then Owen sat up and said, "do you remember what happened when we battled?" "Last thing I remember, you were battling my protégé, Agent 3, in Octo Valley…when both of you were suddenly attacked by someone. And somehow we got marooned here… So, uh…hows about we call a temporary truce while we find a way to escape?" "Agreeable. And you are?" "Oh, yes! I haven't told you my name! I'm Cap'n Cuttlefish, leader of the legendary New Squidbeak Splatoon! And you are…?" "My name? Um…? I… don't remember…" "By kraken… You lost your memory when you hit the ground?! You can't remember anything about yourself?! Anything at all?!" "I guess so…."

Then Owen notices a note in her hand. The letter says as she reads it,  
"Owen,  
Thank you for helping me sneak into the Octarian army. I want you to know that you're the best friend that a guy like me could ask for. Good Luck on trying to meet the Squid Sisters.  
Your best friend,  
Elliot"

"Owen…. My name is Owen," said Owen, after finishing from reading the note. "Owen?! That's an interesting name for an Octoling girl. What's that you got there," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "It's a not from a best friend of mine named Elliott." When Cap'n Cuttlefish reads it, he said, "most interesting… This Elliott is an Octoling boy? Are Octoling boys rare? In my days, I never saw an Octoling boy in any battles." "I'm not sure. I think I have amnesia." "True opinion. And speaking of the Squid Sisters, I noticed you were humming the Calamari Inkantation right before you came to…" "That song has a catchy tune, Cap'n." "Could it be? Has this heavenly melody been etched into your very soul?!" "Yes… I think." "I've heard tell of Octarians whose souls were etched by those squidtastic grooves… But that was a couple years back, during Agent 3's battle with DJ Octavio. Still… I can't shake the feeling that this is related somehow." "I guess I'm a fan of the Squid Sisters." "In any case, sorry for siccing Agent 3 on you back there. Any fan of the Squid Sisters is a friend of mine! I mean that with all of my hearts." "Ok, Cap'n. What should we do now?" "Now dust yourself and find your land legs, Ms. Owen. We need to get moving!" "You're right. I can't sit on the ground forever. It's time to do something smart." "Let's find a way outta here!"

When Owen gets up on her feet, she saw an old subway train station and said, "hey, maybe someone on that train could help us." "Good eye, Miss Owen," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, walks to the untapped entrance to subway train with Owen. When they enter the train, Owen said, "hello?! Anybody here?! Can you help us?!" "Over to our left, Owen. Where do you think it leads to you," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, seeing the left path with ink on the floor. "There's only one way to find out. Come on!" Own runs to follow the path and Cap'n Cuttlefish followed her and said, "WAIT! Ms. Owen, slow down! I'm an old man! I can't run that fast!" While running, Owen said in her mind, "where in the seas are we? Who's Elliott? And, where is he?"

At Mount Nantai, Elliott is there; looking for Owen. "Owen! Owen! Where did you go?! Owen! Where is that Octoling," said Elliott, while walking around. When he finds pieces from an Octoling armor near green sanitized ink and walkie-talkie. "This is Owen's armor. This doesn't mean she made it to the surface…. She's been attacked, knocked out and kidnapped by someone who is the owner of this ink," said Elliott, examining the scene. When he touched the ground, he said, "she was about to reach the surface, until she came face to face with a 16-year-old Inkling girl and a very old Inkling Man. But then a mysterious being with this ink appeared out of nowhere and attacked all three. They got knocked out by the being and the being kidnapped all three." Then Elliot gets out a small clear bag and puts some of the sanitized ink in it.

When he grabs the walkie-talkie, he finds the name "Terry" on the bottom of it. "This name must be the Inkling girl's," said Elliot. Then he finds another word, but it's on the side of the walkie-talkie. The word is "Squidbeak Splatoon". Then he takes out a notebook and writes down what he found and his thoughts. "HEY! Who are you," said a black-hair Octoling soldier, walking towards him with two red-hair Octoling soldiers. "Um… Elliott," said Elliott, as he hides his notebook and ink sample in his pockets. "Ma'am! This armor belongs to Soldier Owen, the best fighter ever," said one of the two red-hair Octoling soldier. "Where's Owen, cutie pie," said the black Octoling, pulls Elliott towards her to make him talk. "I…. I don't know. I just got here," he said. "Fine. Girls grabbed the evidence!" One of the red-haired Octoling soldiers carries Elliott on her arm while the other carries Owen's armor. As they leave, they never notice they left the walkie-talkie.

In Octarian-themed throne, DJ Octavio in his Splatoon 2 version is sitting on his throne while eating wasabi. When he hears a knock on his throne room door, he said, "enter." The black haired Octoling enters first, the Octoling who's carrying Owen's armor next and lastly; the Octoling who's carrying Elliott enters. "My liege, we lost another soldier to mysterious disappearance on Mount Nantai; again," said the black-haired Octoling, bowing to him. "First Marina Ida… Then who else," said DJ Octavio, sadly. "Your best soldier: Owen." "NOOO!" "Yes, my king. She presents you; her armor." When the Octoling presented the armor to Octavio, he said, "oh, Owen. You were the 1# Octo fighter." "Don't be so disappointed, my king. But we found a witness." When the Octoling holding Elliott, he puts him down to present him to Octavio. "Who are you," said Octavio. "I'm Elliott, Octoking," said Elliott, stands up. "Elliott…. hmmm…. I never heard of named Elliott before. You must be new." "He seems to know Owen, my king," said black-haired Octoling. "So, you're the boy tries to join the army. Sorry, my boy. But you know the rules, girls only," said DJ Octavio. "But, my king! It's been my dream to join the army. Please let me join," said Elliott, begging for his desire. "Girls, leave please."

When they left, DJ Octavio said, "I'm sorry, but no boys to join the army." "Why not," said Elliott. "You dare to raise voice to me?!" "I'll do anything to have my dream. Does he wanted the male Octolings to join the armies?" "Who?" "Octavius." "Yes… Him. He begged and begged to join the army. But I heart him so that I never let him. Therefore as your punishment newbie, you must work in the research lab at the weaponry room." "See, king. That's the problem. You must let the male have some action in their lives or they will die from boredom." "But we need the male to help expand the army. By helping the female breed more daughters." "But your wife didn't…" "LEAVE!" "But sir, I wish we make a search party to find Owen and…" "LEAVE!" When Elliot leaves, DJ Octavio said, "how did that Octoling know about Octavius's desire? Hmm. There's something suspicious about that boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Welcome to Deepsea Metro

As Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish walks down the path, they come across a remote test facility. "What in the devilfish is this place?! Proceed with caution… Owen," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Yes, Cap'n. It looks like test facility for weaponry," said Owen. "You're a smart cookie. Are you?" "Yes." "Hey-that's an Octarian vault! You need a key to open it. Being an Octarian and all… you sure this place doesn't look familiar?" "Yes, affirmative." Then Owen gets on a rail, and it takes her to a room; full of strange boxes. When she stands on a platform, it gave her a Splattershot Jr. & Splat Bombs. "Booyeah! That contraption back there gave you a weapon," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. As Owen blows some of the boxes and crates in the room to find the key, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "doesn't seem like any other Octarians are here… This place must be abandon. When she reached the highest floor in the room, she found the key and said, "key secured! Now to unlock that vault!" When she went back to the platform, it took her weapon, and as she climbs back to Cuttlefish, he said, "that contraption stole your weapon back! Buncha hooey if you ask me!" When Owen unlocks the vault, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "this looks a little sketchy, but… You're gonna have to check it out." "We better get going if we want to escape," said Owen, walks down the path with Cuttlefish.

As they were walking, they come across the Deepsea Metro Central Station, and Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "Well, we found a way out…" But when they stopped, he said, "sort of… Uh…" "This place stinks. Smells like raw material down here," said Owen, covering her nose. "Nope, that wasn't me! AAAH! That noise! There's a bomb countdown!" "Old timer…. It's that phone ringing over there." They see an old telephone ringing. Owen runs to it, and Cuttlefish walks towards it. "It's a Box Phone that people used back in the 20th century. This place more than a century-year-old. I wonder if it still works," said Owen, examining the phone. "I don't know, Ms. Owen. I don't trust a phone that looks like a face," said Cuttlefish. When Owen makes the Telephone stop ringing, the Telephone said, "[SEARCHING FOR USER ID…] [USER 10008 CONFIRMED] Greetings, 10,0008. Your current location is Deepsea Metro Central Station." "Well: steam me, side me with melted butter and call me a crab! A talking phone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, surprised. "You can talk by yourself?! You'll worth a fortune," said Owen, impressed. "My primary function is to facilitate your journey to the promised land. Pleased to make your acquaintance. [ASSESSING COMMUNICATION EFFICIENCY…] [EFFICIENCY: 12.42%] [ENABLING CONTEMPORARY SPEECH MODE] What is cracking, home skillet? Let us bounce to the promised land fo sho. I am bout it bout it, so listen while I [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] you the facts," said the Telephone. "What's he saying? I don't speak phone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "He saying that he'll give us the facts about the promise land," said Owen. "I think the promise land he speaks of is Inkopolis." "You have spent your life in the dark. Your eyes closed to new hotness that awaits. The promised land. A utopia of light beyond your wildest dreams. It is all that and a bag of cool beans. I will you to the promised land now," said the Telephone. "Really," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, happily. "NOT! HA HA HA. Psyche out." "WHAT?! WHY I OTTA!"

Cap'n Cuttlefish tries to attack the Telephone, but Owen keeps him from harming it. While she's stopping him, the Telephone said, "only cats who have proven themselves can [ERROR] the promised land. Do you dig, dog?" "He is talking about Judd the Cat and Li'l Judd," said Cuttlefish. "I don't think that's what he meant," said Owen. "There have been 10,007 applicants so far, which makes you applicant 10,008. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, you. Good luck and [SLANG_NOT_FOUND]. This is Deepsea Metro Central Station, the realio dealio central hub of the facility. Here are your CQ-80 and CQ card. They are so bad," said the Telephone. When the Telephones spits out the CQ-80 and CQ card, he said, "guard them with your lizzife, because if you lose them, you will be [ERROR]. Now come on ride the train. Outie 5000." "Applicant 10,0008 eh? That's a beakful. I think I'll call you Agent 8. If that's ok with you, Ms. Owen," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Well…. Octo = 8. I can roll with it," said Owen. "Very well. This "promised land" must be the surface. I wonder how deep underground we are…" "Judging the atmosphere of this place, it's stench and times it with how old this place is…. We're 13,443 kilometers away from the surface. We're in the mantle section of our world. It's a good thing that we're not near the inner or outer core. But the mantle is made of magma; this place must be all magma-proof. The place might be made out of nickel alloys, iron, tungsten, molybdenum…" "Ok, ok! I get it! There's no time to waste! You must have a brain filled with 1000 brains of geniuses." "Having a super gifted brain is both a blessing and a curse." "C'mon, Agent 8! Grab those new dealie-dos and get moving!" "Aye aye, Cap'n!"

As Owen picks them up, a subway train comes to their station and stop. "All aboard! Let's take a ride, Agent 8," said Cap'n Cuttlefish walks in the train with Owen. When the train carries them, Cap'n Cuttlefish sat down while Owen holds onto the bars. "I'm pooped, Agent 8. Gonna rest my cuttlebones here for a bit," said Cuttlefish. "You should. Every senior citizen must have their 45 to 70 minutes of rest requirement," said Owen. When C.Q. Cumber walks into their car; he said, "thank you for using Deepsea Metro today. I am your humble conductor, C.Q. Cumber." When Owen and Cuttlefish saw and heard him, Cuttlefish said, "you gotta be squiddin' me! A talkin' sea slug?!" "Pardon me? I take it this is your first time riding with us…" "Cap'n, it's Actinopyga echinites. And what a fine and attractive specimen it is! Judging its appearance and high masculine voice, it's a male," said Owen, correcting him while picking Cumber up and adoring his cuteness. "Oh! Thank you, kind ma'am," said C.Q. Cumber, flattered and blushed by Owen's words. "I'm sorry, Agent 8. But what is he again," said Cap'n. "He's a cerulean blue Actinopyga echinites. Or better now in English: a sea cucumber," said Owen, putting Cumber down. "Here's the deal… We're in a vast underground facility operated by the Kamabo Corporation… it's a series of test chambers connected by the Deepsea Metro subway system. I see that you're in possession of a CQ-80 device. I take it your aim to reach the promised land," said C.Q. Cumber. "That's right! We want out of here," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Understood. The promised land is a paradise to which we denizens of the depths are forbidden entry. To reach it, you must pass a test at each Deepsea Metro station. You must also find and collect the four thangs. When all four thangs have been gathered, the door to the promise land shall open." "That's awful. Such unique species from the underground derives a chance to encounter the surface," said Owen, sadden by what she heard. "So all we gotta do is pass some tests and find some thangs, and we can go home," said Cuttlefish. "I believe so… Let me show you to your first test, ma'am," C.Q. Cumber.

At the Octarian Weaponry Room: Research Lab Section, Elliott goes into a room filled with chemicals, tables, computers, shelves filled with documents, analyzing scanners and microscopes. There was no one in there. When Elliott puts on a lab coat, he said, "no wonder nobody works here, we Octarian never research on anything. But I'm glad I'm the only one who can work here. I can do anything to find Owen." When he goes to the computer, he looks up Squidbeak Splatoon. When it popped up, he said, "interesting… so they were the group defeated us in the Great Turf War. Here it is! Members… Cap'n Craig Cuttlefish…. His profile has a lot about him that Octarians uncovered. He also had twins: a daughter and a son… Ammoses Shellendorf…. I heard of him. He is one smart horseshoe crab. He has a great taste for weaponry designing. Shamefully, he died a few years ago… Judd? The Cat? …. How was he part of that group…." When he pulls up the Current members, he said, "yes…. exactly what I need…. The Cap'n is still alive? He must be the old man that was kidnapped by that being that token Owen…. Agent 1 & 2…. The Squid Sisters are in the group?! …. That's amazing; which makes sense because they're granddaughters of the Cap'n…. Agent 3…. Hm? There's nothing much about her except her identity. Her name is Terry. She must be the one got kidnapped too…. She's cool looking; actually. What's this, Agent 3.5? Taylor? He must be her boyfriend…. Agent 4…Chris…. She must be a newbie to the group. She quite toughie…. But whoever kidnapped Cap'n Cuttlefish and Agent 3 must be their enemy and owner of the ink I found at the scene of the crime." As he writes down the info on his notebook, the whistles blow, and he said, "must be quitting time. I better get going."

Back with Owen, Cap'n Cuttlefish, and C.Q. Cumber, Owen said, "let me get this straight. By using my CQ-80 device, I can use the map screen of the Deepsea Metro, and I can select any destination on the screen. Even the train is far from it; you will take me there; no matter what?" "Correct, Miss," said C.Q. Cumber. "Ok, my first destination will be A05: Fake Plastic Station." "Very good departing for the first test."

At the Octarian Palace…. The palace looks like Kumamoto Castle except for its Octarian theme. DJ Octavio is in front of a tall narrow golden door with a sign that says Octavius's room. DJ Octavio knocked on the door and said, "Octavius! Are you in there?" "Yes…. What do you want…. King Octavio," said a male voice. "Octavius…. It's time for lunch. The chef prepared you with your favorite dish." "King Carb with sides of melted butter and rolls?" "Yes." An Octoling opened the door. The Octoling is dress-up in a Japanese traditional Prince Emperor Kimono Clothes. But instead of black and white, they're in purple and green. The Octoling also wore a golden traditional Japanese straw hat. The hat formed a shadow over the Octoling's face which makes the face unseen. "I'm glad you came out of your room… Octavius…. Come! Let's enjoy our lunch," said DJ Octavio, walking down the hallway with Octavius. "Yes….father."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A05: Fake Plastic Station

 _You paint the turf with graceful strokes._  
 _With watchful eye, I breathe a sigh._  
 _From sniper's perch, I go for broke._

Owen goes into her first test after she goes on the turnstyle, pays with her CQ-card and uses 100 CQ points. When she enters the field, Cap'n Cuttlefish says, "trees?! Man, this subway is weird…" "Water does come from the underground, Cap'n. But this strange, water can't survive magma. It is weird," said Owen, walking carefully through the field. Then a Sanitized Octoling appeared from the ink and said, "target acquired." "Octoling are your friends, right? Maybe try talking to her," said Cuttlefish. "That is not an Octoling. The Octolings were never green and blue," said Owen, preparing her weapon. "Destroy," said the Sanitized Octoling, trying to shoot at Owen. "Egad! Are they really going to attack a fellow Octarian? You might wanna talk a little louder," said Cuttlefish, as Owen battles the Sanitized Octoling. When Owen splats her, the gate opens, and Cuttlefish said, "that gate is open! I guess taking them out was a good idea after all."

When Owen entered another room, two more Sanitized Octolings appeared and said, "seek and destroy." "More trouble! Double trouble! Get 'em before they get you! That's the number one rule of the battlefield," said Cuttlefish. After Owen splats them, Cuttlefish said, "seems like they'd be friendly to you, yet they're attacking… But why?!" "They look more like extra-terrestrials from Outer Space. But aliens don't exist, despite the universe is so infinite," said Owen. "Well, whatever … The next gate has opened up, so get a move on!"

When she entered the final room, the last Sanitized Octoling appeared and said, "seek and destroy." "They're still comin," said Cap'n. When the Octoling puts on an ink jetpack, Cap'n said, "wha-? Where'd they get one of those?!" When Owen splats her, Cuttlefish said, "phew… you made it through somehow." Then the gate opens and shows the goal. "This must be the goal," said Owen fixing it with the ink. "Octarians hunting Octarians… What has the world come to," said Cuttlefish.

When Owen passed the test, she returns from where she started, received a Mem Cake version of an Inkling Girl (Orange) and gets back on the subway train with C.Q. Cumber. When it drove off with them in it, C.Q. Cumber said, "Congratulations… You passed your first test. By the way, you received this memento when you finished. It's called a mem cake." "A Mem cake? Is it edible," said Owen, about to eat it. "NO! It's not for eating, Ms. It's for collecting." "Oh. Good thing I didn't eat it. But what's it for?" "Mem cakes are formed by compressing memories into physical form. They'll be awarded to you by Kamabo Co. to commemorate each test you pass." "So, you're saying if collect all 80 of them, I can get my memories back?! That's amazing!" "Yes, ma'am. If you collect all Mem cakes in line A, you will start remembering a memory. Good luck."

Then Owen hears an electric fizzing from Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Something wrong, Cap'n," said Owen. "Huh… is this thing working," said Cuttlefish, pulls out a walkie-talkie. "You're getting a signal from the surface?! Who is it?!" "Oho! I hear something! Come in, Agent 3! Agent 3, do you copy?!" "Mic check, one-two, who the heck are you," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "EXCUSE ME?" "Pearl! Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "I'm guessing they're not Agent 3," said Owen. "Hwa-?! Who am I speaking to? Where is Agent 3?! State your names," said Cuttlefish. "Uh, I think I asked you first, dude. Anyway, I'm Pearl, but you can call me MC. Princess," said Pearl. Then she rap-sings, "My deets? I'm sort and sweet! I spit that fire make posers perspire. Step to my game? I'll bring the pain. I'm never shook because I'm OFF THE HOOK!" "Oho?! Check it, kid. Are you stepping to me with a rap battle? MC Craig in the house," said Cuttlefish. Then he rap-sings, "call me Cap'n Cuttlefish, but not because I cuddle fish. Smooth like butta bet you with that you could stunt a flow like this!" As Cap'n Cuttlefish and Pearl continues to rap battle, Owen said in her mind, "what am I looking and listening? I'm so confused." But the rap battle ends when Marina said, "OK, you two… That's ENOUGH! Mr. Cuttlefish, was it? We found a radio here and heard your transmission. We're currently on Mount Nantai. Where are you calling from?" "Mount Nantai… Why that's near Octo Valley! Agent 8 and I were near there, but someone seems to taken us deep underground…," said Cuttlefish. "I see…So you and this…Agent 8 don't know where you are? Sorry to hear that… But worry not! From now on, you'll have me, Marina-aka DJ_Hyperfish, supporting you! I'll get to work analyzing your surroundings, and hopefully, I'll be of some help to you!" "FYI, Marina. My real name is Owen," said Owen. "Owen?! Seriously?! Did your dad pick that name," said Pearl. "Yes." "I don't really get what's going on, but hang tight. We got you!" "We appreciate the kindness from Inkling and Octoling companions." "ok, well… Anyone who loves rapping is a friend of mine. Thanks for your help! We're off to pass some sorta tests and make our way to the promised land! And by "we", I mean you, Agent 8! Time to get after it," said Cuttlefish.

At the Octarian palace, DJ Octavio and Prince Octavius are walking through the garden part of the castle. "Lunch was delicious and spicy," said DJ Octavio. "Because you eat wasabi with everything, father," said Prince Octavius. "One day, my child. This empire will be yours. And you lead the Octarian to victory once you conquer Inkopolis and the World." "Yes, father." "Did you hear anyone called "Elliott"? He somehow knew your desire to join the Octoling part of the army." "Of course. No wonder why you were shouting in your throne room." "How did he know about your desire? I thought you said you would keep it between us?!" "Walls have ears as well, father." "He was the boy how tried to join the army." "But, father! Don't you see! If this keeps up, more Octoling boys will want to join the army. And pretty soon, they rebel against us to get that desire. So, please! Let him, and I join the army!" "You know I can't let you!" "But mother said…." "WE DON'T SPEAK OF THE FALLEN OCTARIAN QUEEN! Look, Octavius! You're the last thing that your mother left behind. You're a piece of your mother. And I don't want to lose you too!" "I understand, father! But…" "No means no! Return to your room, my son." "…. *sighs*… Yes, father." When Prince Octavius leaves the gardens, DJ Octavio said to himself, "oh, Ortensia. Our son is becoming like you…. a righteous soul. If you were here, you'd know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Remember #1

 _You gaze seaward with azure hope._  
 _Between each_ blink _you calmly think,_  
 _As when you use a Splatterscope._

Owen is walking in the train and said, "all the Mem cakes on Line A are collected." "Great work, Owen 8," said Pearl in the walkie-talkie. "So, what's supposed to happen, Owen," said Marina in the walkie-talkie. "C. Q. Cumber says I'll remember a memory if I have all A-line Mem cakes." "Nothing seems to happen. Hey, C.Q. Cumber! Come in here," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Yes sir," said C.Q. Cumber, coming in. "I need an explanation! Why is isn't Owen remembering a memory!? You said, when she collects a set, she'll start remembering!" As C.Q. Cumber and Cap'n Cuttlefish talk to each other, Owen gets a strange feeling in her head. "Hey, men. What's wrong with her," said Iso Padre, noticing there's something wrong with Owen. "Agent 8, are you alright," said Marina, through the walkie-talkie. Then Owen fainted and landed on the ground. "Eight! I heard something fell. What's going on," said Pearl, in the walkie-talkie. "That was Owen! Agent 8! Someone get the first aid," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, trying to wake Owen up.

Inside Owen's mind, she's flashing back…. to her first day of training. At the Octarian Palace, DJ Octavio and Prince Octavius are walking above the training grounds of the palace. "Wow! Look at all of those Octolings! Who soon to be in the army. Where are the male Octolings, father," said Prince Octavius. "Prince Octavius, males aren't allowed to join the army. Wait, what are you doing," said DJ Octavio, seeing Prince Octavius looking down at the training field. Prince Octavius is watching Owen; battling an Octoling for practicing. Owen defeats the Octoling with backflips and a hit on the head. The Octolings cheered for Owen's impressive victory. Then she notices Prince Octavius is watching her. The rest of the Octolings bow to Prince Octavius, but Owen was too distracted by the Prince's appearance. Then she sees something unusual about the Prince. His eyes glowed in a strange yellow-color when he looks into Owen's eyes. She blushed by the glowing eyes and her heart pumps; hard. "My liege," said Marina, in her old Octoling uniform, walking towards DJ Octavio. After she bows before him, he said, "what brings you here, Marina Ida?" "I came here with updating news. The Great Zapfish has been capture; thanks to our UFO that we invented." "Excellent. Is my Octoweapons in their places?" "Affirmative." "My Octobot?" "We add more surprising combats on it, my liege." "Very good." When Marina notices Prince Octavius, she blushed and happily bows to him while saying, "my prince! It's such an honor to meet you." When Octavius noticed Marina, she smiled and hid her blush. "I must return to my group if my liege approves," said Marina. "Very well, Marina. That'll be all," said DJ Octavio, claps his tentacles; twice. When she leaves, she notices DJ Octavio, and Prince Octavius isn't watching. She then happily skips away. "Shall we leave, my son," said DJ Octavio. "Yes, father," said Prince Octavius. When they leave, Owen continues to watch Prince Octavius and blushing. "That Marina Ida… Crushing on the Prince," said an Octoling. "Hey, Owen! You ok," said a black haired Octoling. Then the Octoling continues saying, "Owen…. Owen…. Owen…."

Then Owen's flashback ends with her waking up. She sees Iso Padre holding the first aid kit, C. Q. Cumber looks at her and Cap'n Cuttlefish saying, "Owen…. Owen…. Owen…. Oho! You're finally coming in." "Yeah, Eight! You gave us quite the scare," said Pearl. "What happened? What was that," said Marina. "I fainted, but I was remembering," said Owen. "Ok, Owen. What did you see," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, helping her up. "It was two years, on my first day of training in the Octarian Army. After doing an impressive battle and went victorious on batting a fellow Octoling sisterhood, I saw someone watching me from above the training field. His eyes were glowing when he looked into mine. DJ Octavio was there next to him. And…. and… I…." "OMS! You fell in love with that guy! Who was he," said Pearl, happily. "What does he look like? Was he handsome? What's his face like," said Marina. "His face was covered by the shadow of his golden straw hat," said Owen, blushing. "OMO! That was Prince Octavius! Ohh! He's dreamy!" "Prince who," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Prince Octavius…. the son of DJ Octavio…. The cutest Octoling boy ever. To be clear, Owen. But I saw him first." "WHAT?! Since when did Octavio got married and had a child?! I never knew," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Here. I'll send you a pic of him," said Marina. When Cuttlefish and Owen gets a photo of Prince Octavius on their phones, Owen's eyes sparkled with love, and her cheeks blushed. "How can you and Owen tell the guy is dreamy, Marina," said Pearl. "I'm with MC. Princess here. You can't even see his face. Also, he's the son of my archenemies; DJ Octavio," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. Then he notices Owen is looking romantically at the pic of Prince Octavius from her phone and said, "kids, these days. They have strange ways to fall in love."

Prince Octavius's room looks like King Henry VIII's Bedchamber in Hever Castle. Except his bedroom is in purple, green and magenta theme color. At his bedroom, he walks in, closes the door behind him and sits down on his bed. When he takes off his hat behind a curtain of his bed, and said, "why did you have to leave? Soon, I'll find you…. Owen." When moving the curtains away from his bed, it turns out Elliott is Prince Octavius. Then he went to sleep and dreamed of reuniting with Owen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: B09: Grab & Go Station

Owen arrives at a strange place and gets a Splattershot. "Doesn't seem like anyone's here… Keep moving," Pearl transmits. "Keep your wits about you, though…just in case," Marina transmits, as Owen walks through the place. When she comes across a mysterious light blub with the first thang, she said, "this must be it, team." When she shoots ink at it to get the thang, she backs away slowly in case if something goes wrong. When the thang pops out, and she grabs it, she takes a selfie with it. And Owen starts loading the thang to the subway. "Well done, Agent 8," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, seeing her. "It's enormous. I wonder what it is," said Owen. "Let's take it to the phone."

Back at the Telephone with the first thang, the Telephone said, "you are da bomb fo rizzle! You got the first thang! Find all four and you will [ERROR] the promised land. Keep on keeping on!" "I have no idea what the last part meant, but thank you," said Owen. "So this one of the four thangs, eh," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I guess so, Cap'n." "These thangs are as weird as this place, but we gotta go out of here somehow… Let's hurry up and find three more! I'm counting on you, Agent 8." "Aye aye Cap'n."

At the Octarian Weaponry Room: Research Lab, Elliot/Prince Octavius entered the room while wearing his regular Elliot army clothes. "Father… you have no idea what am I up to and he'll never know. Ok, Owen. Time to know your location," said Elliot. He takes out the sanitized ink he collected from the scene of where Owen disappeared. He puts a small drop of the ink in the analyzing computer. The computer prints out binary codes of where the source of the ink is. When he reads it, he said, "Deepsea Metro…. Hmph! Interesting… is the place condemned or abandon?" Elliot goes to a computer and searches up the Deepsea Metro. He continues saying, "here it is! Deepsea Metro, a subway system running deep beneath Inkopolis. Run by Kamabo Corporation. If that's where the ink came from, this means Owen, Terry aka Agent 3 and Cap'n Cuttlefish are there. But who is the owner of the ink?" Then Elliot put the sanitized ink container and said, "I'll do more research later. I better get home, before father knows that I'm gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Remember #2

 _Though parted by the ocean deep,_

 _My oldest friend, we meet again._

 _I touch your face; you rouse from sleep._

In the subway car, where Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish are in. Owen lays down on the seat while Cap'n Cuttlefish watches her. "All of the mem cakes in Line B have been collected. Are you ready to remember, Agent 8," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Aye, Cap'n," said Owen. "Stay calm, Owen. We'll be right here beside you. Well, except Pearl and I," said Marina, in the walkie-talkie. "And Eight, if anything goes wrong, we'll help you," said Pearl, in the walkie-talkie. "Um, young Pearl? Owen just passed out when you got to goes wrong," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, notice that Owen passed out. "It's happening! Owen is remembering," said Marina. "I wonder what she remembers right now," said Pearl.

In Owen's mind, she's flashing back…. to the day when she is appointed and award. At the Octarian Palace's stadium, thousands of Octarian citizens gathered at the stans. In the field, the Octarian army is in rows. On the stage of the stadium, Owen is walking up the stairs. DJ Octavio in his Splatoon 1 uniform is on the scene with a black-haired Octoling with seaweed; holding a 24 karate gold Octopus-shaped medallion on a small purple pillow. Owen kneed down before DJ Octavio. He took out a sword and said while dubbing Owen, "for the outstand fighting skills, loyalty to your army, people and commanding officer, and fellow sisterhood and showing a great mind of pure intelligence: I, King Octavio dubbed you; Soldier Owen, the Best Octoling Fighter of the entire army." After dubbing her, he said, "please stand for your reward." When Owen stands up, DJ Octavio said, "my fellow Octarians! As honorary for the hard work she has done for us, my son; Prince Octavius will present the impossible reward that no Octoling has ever gotten in years to come. The Gold Octopus. Octavius, come!" When he appeared, Owen quickly bows her and blushed when he stands in front of her. Prince Octavius takes the Gold Octopus from the black-haired- seaweed Octoling and puts the medallion around Owen's neck. Then he holds her hands, and she looked up to him. "May the world and your family notice your honor," said Prince Octavius, he quickly slips a note into Owen's hands without anyone even herself noticing. The Octarian Army and Citizens cheered for Owen. "Come, my son. I must capture my archenemies," said DJ Octavio, leaving the stage. Owen noticed Prince Octavius is leaving and his eyes glowed when he looked into her; causing her to blush. As the audience on the stans and field leave, Owen noticed the note from Prince Octavius in her hands. It said when she read it, "Want to go on a stroll? Meet me at the castle grounds…. Prince Octavius" "Wait he wants to go on a date with me," said Owen, notice he's looking at her with his eyes glowing and smiling. She blushed so hard that she fell on the ground; happily. "Owen? You don't look so good," said the black-haired seaweed Octoling and continues. "Owen…. Owen…. Owen…."

Then Owen woke up; she notices her mouth is foaming with pink-heart shaped bubbles. "What's going on with Owen," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "She's foaming heart-shaped pink bubbles," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "She's really in love with the Prince. What did you remember, Owen," said Pearl. "It was the day of my ceremony for all of my hard work for the Octarian Army. I dubbed as the best Octoling fighter of the entire army by DJ Octavio. And then, I was rewarded with The Gold Octopus by Prince Octavius," said Owen, while she thinks about the Prince. "NO WAY," said Marina. "I know. I heard its impossible for an Octoling to receive," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "No, I meant. How can he give something so wonderful to her?!" "Marina is jealous. Marina is jealous," said Pearl, teasingly. "I am not!" "Then he gave me a note," said Owen. "What did it say," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "He asked me out on a date." Then Marina laughs which leaves Owen to say, "what?" "For a second there, I thought you said he ask you out on a date. Now, what did you said?" "He asks me out…. on a date." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! You're so lucky. What does he see in you?!" "Stop the jealousy habit, Marina. Be happy for her," said Pearl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: C13: Smash & Dash Station

Owen arrives at an odd place and she's given a Splattershot. "It says on the map that this is the location for the next thang," said Owen, walking through the place. "I see a room through there-onward," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Aye aye, Cap'n." "That's a rule of the battlefield," Pearl transmits. "No it is not!" When Owen found the next thang, she blasts and explodes the barrier surrounding it. "Great work, Owen! Now take that thang and get out there," Marina transmits. When Owen grabs it, she takes a selfie with it and loads it to the subway. "Excellent work, Agent 8. Onward to the phone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Permission granted. Next Stop! Deepsea Metro Central Station," said C.Q. Cumber.

Back with the Telephone, it has the first two thangs with it. "Slammin'! You have found the second thang! That is half of them. You are one bad mama jama…Rock on," said the Telephone. "Oh, thank you," said Owen. "Hmm… SO the four thangs come in different shapes and sizes…," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "They look like parts of something… I can't quite ascertain what, though," Marina transmits. "Me either. The blades do look a bit familiar. I keep up the good work to escape and get my memories back," said Owen. "Ok. We'll find your location soon, Eight," said Pearl. "Thanks, Pearl and Marina."

At the Octarian Weaponry Room: Research Lab, Elliot/Prince Octavius enters the room in his Elliot fighting clothes form. "Ok. Time to do some research. On this ink," said Elliot, takes out the container filled sanitized ink and puts the analyzer identifier. Then identifier prints out a list of 10007 applicants' names. When he reads it, he said, "strange? This ink contains 10007 different kinds of DNA from 10007 different people. This can't be right. The kidnapper is one person. I bet this guy is trying to led me off of their tracks. I better get to work on the ink; someday. I better get home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Remember # 3

 _Each glittered scale shines so bright_

 _You're my last ditch to strike it rich_

 _And tilt my bank balance aright._

With Owen, she's laying down on her seat to remember with the walk-talkie and Cap'n Cuttlefish on her side. "That's all of the C line mem cakes, right Owen," said Marina, in the walkie-talkie. "That's right. It's time to remember," said Owen. "I hope this memory has your crush in it. I think he likes you," said Pearl. "As if! She's just a former soldier who left the army," said Marina. "You left the army too!" "But I'm a combat engineer, not a soldier." "You should be happy for Eight!" "You know her name is Owen?" "Yes, I do. But her code name Agent 8 brings out her personality. Smart, kind, always know how to look her best and skilled fighter." "Shh! Girls! She remembers right now," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, seeing Owen in her sleeping memory trance.

In Owen's mind, she flashes back…. to the night when she goes on her first date with Prince Octavius. The night sky is so pretty as the pictures from the Top 10 best places for stargazing from Pando Trip com. Owen is in a Vince Camuto ruffled off-the-shoulder red gown. She is wearing scarlet red eyeshadow and dark cherry red lipstick. She's at the Octarian Palace front gate; waiting for Prince Octavius to arrive. "I'm glad you came," said Prince Octavius, opening the front gate of the Palace. "My Prince," said Owen, about to bow to him, but is stopped by Prince Octavius. "Please. Call me Octavius. Come in. You're my special guest." When he lets her in the castle grounds, she walks in before he closed the gate. "I'm thrilled that you're here. Since everyone is asleep, this is my chance to give you the tour of my palace," said Prince Octavius, reaching out for Owen's hand. When she puts her hand on his, she blushed as they walk through the gardens. "Your dress is lovely. My mother use wear one," said Prince Octavius. "Only for you. This isn't the first date; actually," said Owen. "Really?" "Yes. I have been getting asked out to a lot of dates from other men." "You must be very popular." "You could say that." "These gardens belong to my mother," said Prince Octavius, goes to the bridge of the garden with Owen. "I feel sorrow for you. Queen Ortensia was such a wonderful Octarian. She was the one who kept King Octavio from ever attacking the surface," said Owen. "I want to join the army, but father won't let me." Prince Octavius pulls Owen close to him for a hug, thus making her blush. "You have no idea how lucky you are…. to be with me," said Prince Octavius, putting his hand underneath her chin to make her look at him. His eyes glowed when he looked into her eyes. When he leaned over to her face to kiss her on the lips, the voice of DJ Octavio said, "Octavius! Octavius! Prince Octavius, why aren't you asleep?!" "Father!? What are you doing here," said Prince Octavius, notices DJ Octavio entered the gardens. "Prince Octavius, my son! Why are you out here late at night? It's past 10 o'clock." "Father, I was in the middle of my first date and first kiss. She's the prettiest Octoling that my eyes ever have seen." "Where is she? I don't see her; anywhere." Prince Octavius noticed that Owen had disappeared when DJ Octavio appeared. As DJ Octavio and Prince Octavius left the gardens, Owen is watching Octavius from a tree on the other side of the Palace gate while smiling. "So close, Octavius so close. Good night," said Owen, leaving.

When the flashback ended, Owen waked up and said, "I remember my first date with the Prince." "Cool," said Pearl from the walkie-talkie. "Not cool," said Marina, from the walk-talkie. "You stop being jealous, Marina. What happened that night? I want to know!" "Not me…." "He let me entered the Palace Gardens. We talked as we stroll in the gardens. We stopped at the bridge to enjoy the moment. He pulled me into his arms to hug me. And he…." said Owen, blushing. "And he what? Slap you in the face," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I like what you're thinking, Cap'n," said Marina. "What?! No," said Owen. "Ok. Continue." "He made come face to face with him. He was about to kiss my lips, but DJ Octavio ruined the moment. I have to flee." "Aw! Your almost first kiss on your first date," said Pearl. "He wasn't my real first date. I was the prettiest Octoling. I had a lot of dates." "Oh! You're a boy magnet. I'm sure we'll reunite you with your true love." "Thanks, M.C. Princess." "You're welcome, Owen Eight." "Children these days and their weird way of love," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, so confused about Owen's love for Prince Octavius.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: D10: Labyrinth Station/ Remember #4

 _To plant a tree's its own reward._  
 _After you're gone, it will grow on_  
 _In memory, initials scarred._

"This station is crazy," said Owen, takes cover behind a crate from the Sanitized Octarians. "Come on. The goal is just up ahead," Pearl transmits. "So close," Marina transmits. "Agent 8. If you get the last mem cake from Line D, you can remember another memory," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Got to stay brave. I need all my memories," said Owen, catching her breath. She sneaks by the Sanitized Octarians with slides on the floor and summersaults. When she made it to the goal, she super jumps back to where she started and received a mem cake version of a Tree. "Finally, I got it. I'm getting tired of these tests," said Owen. "Well, come on in and lay down," said Cap'n Cuttlefish to takes her into the subway train.  
In the subway, Owen is chugging down a bottle of water. "That's a lot of water, Agent 8," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Watch how fast you are drinking," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "Yeah. Don't want you to be a water hog," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "I took a lot of tests, people. I need a break and all the water I can drink," said Owen. "Chill, Owen Eight. You need to relax and smooth it down a notch," said Pearl. "What does that even mean," said Marina. "No idea." "Sh! Girls! She's passed out or maybe beginning her memory trance," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, sees Owen had fallen asleep.

In Owen's mind, she flashes back to…. the night when she first heard the Calamari Inkantation. All the Octolings comes out of the arena from where Terry (aka Agent 3) battling DJ Octavio. "That song," Owen continued. "It's catchy. Why am I battling the Inklings can we at least at peace?" Then she saw Elliot in his fighting uniform being picked up by 3 Octolings. "Put me down! I saw the entire battle. Fat chance to kick me out now! I just started leaving," said Elliot, trying to fight back. "Excuse me, girls. I'll take it from here," said Owen, defending him. When they put him, leafed and as he stands up, Elliot blushed and said, "thank you so much. I'm Elliot." "Owen," said Owen, shaking his hand. "I know. Congrats on getting the Golden Octopus." "Thank you. What's Octoling boy like you doing here?" "For years, I tried to join the Octarian Army, but I manage to sneak here and watch the battle. I want to prove that male Octolings can fight." "I'll help join." "You would?" "Yeah. I have a guy that wants to join the army too. But his father won't let him." "Sad." "Don't worry, Elliot. I got your back." Owen escorts Elliot from the area, and he blushed as he follows her.

When the flashback ended, Owen wakes up. "Please don't say anything about Prince Octavius, Owen. Cause it's breaking my heart," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "Stop being jealous and move on," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "You remind of my granddaughter, DJ_Hyperfish," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Callie and Marie?! How?" "They're boy crazy. They once fell in love with Agent 3.5." "Who's that," said Owen. "Agent 3.5 or better known as Taylor. He's Agent 3's boyfriend. They have been dating each other for two years straights." "Ooooh! Agent 3 sounds lucky," said Pearl. "Yup! She is. Callie moved on except for Marie. She's having trouble with moving on." "Are we forgetting about what Owen's memory is," said Marina. "Oh yeah! Sorry about that Owen Eight. Please tell us what you remember," said Pearl. "Remember the time after Agent 3 defeated DJ Octavio. I was free from his musical mind-control. Then I first met my best friend named Elliot." "Who's Elliot?" "He's an Octoling boy who wants to join the Octarian army, but they won't let him. So, I helped him sneaking in to join the army." "Oh! I get what you mean," said Marina. "You do," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, curious. "Yeah. Octoling males aren't allowed to join the army. The only female could." "Seriously?! Why," said Pearl. "I'm not sure. I heard the boys can't join because the army needs them to help the female breed more daughters. And the males are scarce. Even though, there are hundreds of them. The boys work in jobs that involve building, engineering, paperwork and any office jobs." "That's not fair. Back in my days, the male Inklings are allowed to fight and anything they wanted to. Why would DJ Octavio come up with that rule," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Because he wanted to protect Prince Octavius. He deserves to learn who to fight. He's too dreamy for not doing it." "I sure hope this Elliot guy got his wish," said Pearl. "Me too, M. C. Princess. Me too," said Owen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: E02: Bust and Run Station

Owen entered the stations and got equipped with a Splattershot. As Owen walks down the hall of the station, Marina transmits, "there's something suspicious about this room…" "Oho! It reminds me of good ol' Bluefin Depot," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "The what," Pearl transmits. "Thang located. I'm going to pop it like a balloon," said Owen, splatting ink on it. When it pops, Owen grabs the third thang, takes a selfie with it and loads it into the subway train. "The third thang! Good work, Agent 8. Quick to the Telephone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

Back at the Telephone, it said, "mad props, my dogg! You have found the third thang! There is just one more to find. The promised land awaits. Do not [SLANG_NOT_FOUND] yourself." "Yes, sir," said Owen. "Wonder why we haven't found Agent 3(Terry) yet…. Should I put up a "Missing Agent" poster," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "That sounds smart." "Good idea! Gimme a second…" As Cap'n Cuttlefish draws, Marina says from the walkie-talkie, "I looked up your missing agent on the Octarian Research Files." "Good thinking, Marina. Terry will soon be good as found," said Pearl from the walkie-talkie. "How's this? Nailed it, right," said Cuttlefish, shows the drawing of Terry to Owen. "Lookin' good," said Owen. "Let's see… What were some of Agent 3's other features?" "I got you covered. Her skin color is skin type #3 and orange eyes," said Marina. "And at the bottom… "Have you seen this girl?" All, ok Agent 8?" "Affirmative, Cap'n," said Owen. "OK… I'm all done!" When Cap'n Cuttlefish put the poster on the Telephone, it says, "hey! Watch the nails!" "Sorry. Should be easier to notice if I put it here." "I'm sure Terry will turn out at some point," said Pearl. "Agree. Let's keep on it," said Owen, going into the subway car. "Wait for the old man of the story," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, goes in the car.

Back at the Octarian Weaponry Room: Research Lab Section, Elliot/Prince Octavius returns in his black-fighting uniform. "I need to get to the bottom of this kidnapper with a lot of different kinds of DNA," said Elliot. He puts a drop of the Sanitized Ink in a cube glass display with gloves come out from the outside. The Ink turned into a Sanitized version of an Octarian. "Woah! The ink turned into that?! How can you kidnap Owen, the old man, and the 16-year-old Inkling girl? Could the kidnapper create things like you from the ink? I must know more."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Remember #5

 _The sickly-sweet aroma spreads._

 _Its stagnant arms bring only harm,_

 _Along with sluggish, looming dread._

Owen is laying down on the subway seat with Cap'n Cuttlefish; next to her. She's now in her memory sleeping. "Yo! This is M. C. Princess and DJ_Hyperfish in da house! How's Owen Eight doing," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "She's memory-sleep now. She did a lot of hard work to get past those tests," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I don't get it. What does Owen got that I don't get," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "What are you talking about?" "I mean what does Prince Octavius sees in her?" "Girl, move on," said Pearl. "You're turning into Marie. Owen is remembering. Let's be quiet," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

In Owen's mind, she flashes back to… one of her days with Elliot at the battlefield. Elliot is making bow-staff moves while Owen watches him. "Two years and no notice a boy made it into the army. Don't you think, Elliot," said Owen. "I need. You training me helped me to get stronger," said Elliot. "Why do you want to join the army?" "I want to prove to everyone that male Octolings are capable of defending themselves. I wish the king could understand." "DJ Octavio? I heard got trapped in a snow globe after that battle concert." "I'm glad he's not around. I finally free to be in the army." Then Owen's red octopus-shaped phone buzzed. When she checked it, she said, "great, sushi! I just got the news that DJ Octavio has escaped!" "What?! That can't be good. The peace was wonderful while it lasted," said Elliot. "In other news, the combat engineer Marina Ida has disappeared." "Well, that's not good either." "The reports say she went missing on Mount Nantai." "I heard about that place. A lot of creatures disappeared from there. It's very dangerous. And rumor has it, that the Mount is the gateway to a place called Inkopolis. That makes her the 1st Octoling to go missing there. That Mount is such mystery that must remain unsolved…."

When the memory ends, Owen wakes up. "A new record. You only slept for 2 minutes," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "What did you remember? And please no Octavius happy memories," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "It just a memory about Elliot and me. We were happy that Octavio hasn't returned and Elliot manages to sneak into the army. But then we got knew that he escaped the snow globe and Marina went missing on Mount Nantai," said Owen. "What?! I'll try and call my granddaughters," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Wow! The peace was nice while it lasted," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "I know. Do you think Elliot is looking for me?" "I think so, girl. I think so."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: F1/E12 Drop the Bass Station

 _"_ _I rule," you said, "It's in my blood._

 _Don't stop to me- ESPECIALLY_

 _if you can't hang with my best bud."_

Owen entered the 1st boss arena station. "You're going to fight your 1st boss. Cool," Peral transmits. "But be cautious," Marina transmits. Then Owen notices bluish-purplish electricity from the Sanitized Ink. "It's impossible for electricity to combine with ink. Unless….," said Owen. Then the Sanitized Octostomp Redux emerges from it. "That… That's an Octostomp! I'm pretty sure Agent 3(Terry) took down one of those back in the day," Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Who cares about "back in the day"?! Owen Eight! Show that thing who's boss," Pearl transmits. "Octostomps! They're so cute," said Owen. Then Octostomp tries to squash Owen, but she avoids it. "They use to be cute, but not when you battle them," Marina transmits. "I get it, DJ_Hyperfish. Too bad I have to kill the cutie pie." Then Owen noticed the buckle on its faces and said, "if I can destroy the buckle, the armor will come off. And when it goes on the floor, I'll use my ink to climb it and destroy the tentacle." "Smart as me! I like it," Marina transmits. When Owen shoots the buckle, the armor is gone. "Yeah that's it," Pearl transmits. When the Octostomp goes down, Marina transmits, "bubble barrage! Dodge 'em or pop 'em, it's up to you!" "Already heading for the tentacle," said Owen, climbing it. When Owen destroys it, she super jumps to safety. "The battle isn't over! Keep going," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits.

Back at the Octarian Weaponry Room: Research Lab Section, Elliot/Prince Octavius returns in his black-fighting uniform. "Alright, whatever you are! Tell me! Who's your boss," said Elliot, flashing light at the Sanitized Octarian. The Octarian made gibberish noises. "What you mean don't know? Oh yeah, you just emerged from the ink. What's that? You're an incarnation of a victim?! What kind of victim? So, you're saying the person who murdered you had killed you with a blender? How? Well, it is big. I mean you're small. You have been to Deepsea Metro?! Tell me more. First, you lost your memories of who you were. Went through tests? Who killed you?" Before the Octarian could talk some more, it dissolved back into ink. "Hey! NO! Who's your killer?! Come back! Dang, it. I need more clues to find Owen. I wonder how she's doing?"

Back with Owen, she took off the last armor of the Octostomp. "Almost there…..," said Owen, avoiding the bubbles and climbing it; upwards. When she destroyed the tentacle, she supers jumps to safety, and the Octostomp exploded. "Mission complete," Marina transmits. Then Owen super jumps back to the exit and receives a mem cake that looks like Pearl. "Hop in, Agent 8! There's still more work to be done," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Remember #6

 _Oh, what I'd give to be employed!_

 _Better, I'd say, to work for pay_

 _Than ride this subway through the void._

Owen is memory sleeping while Cap'n Cuttlefish is watching over her. "Well! I'm glad she didn't mention Prince Octavius for a while. While she's sleeping, I'll tell you why Octavius should dig into me," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "Move on, DJ! It's not Owen's fault that she's won the Prince's heart," said Pearl from the walkie-talkie. "That's not helping at all, M. C. Princess," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

In Owen's mind, she's flashbacking to… the night of one of her dates with Prince Octavius. Owen is her red dress again. She super jumps to the roof of Prince Octavius's room. Owen sees Prince Octavius on his roof. She goes and sits next to him and said, "Octavius… you have been taking me on a lot of dates. They were all wonderful." "Thank you. Whenever I see you, my eyes glow with a warm feeling," said Prince Octavius, his eyes glowing and smiling. "The moon is pretty tonight. Your father will come home soon. Are you ready to face the music?" "I already faced my toughest challenge." "Really? What is it?" Prince Octavius pulls Owen towards him and kisses her lips; which made her blushed so hard. "SON! SON! I'm home! Are you in your room," said DJ Octavio. "I must get going. I'll see you again….my Octo-babe," said Prince Octavius, stops kissing Owen and climbs back into his room. Owen was so happy about the kiss that she smiled big and giggles; happily.

When she ends the flashback, she waked and said, "what a memory!" "What did you remember now," said Pearl. "It was the greatest memory ever. I had a date with Prince Octavius, and he kissed me on the lips. That was my first kiss," said Owen, blushing. "EEEEEEEE! I'm so happy for you!" "WHAT?! Please don't tell me that he made you his-," said Marina. "His girlfriend?! Yes! It was the happiest day of my life." "Sorry, Owen Eight… but Marina fainted into disbelief. I'm going to have to wake her up," said Pearl. "UH! People in these days," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: G02: Hasta La Vista Station

 _Our sweat dripping from every pore._

 _The harsh, hot sun won't stop this run._

 _We grit our teeth and ask for more._

Owen is on her mission. "GAAAAHHHH! This is NUTS," said Owen, hiding behind the crates and avoid from being shot by the enemies. "Come, Agent 8! You got 2 minutes and 10 seconds left and counting. You only have two more to go," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Yeah, Owen Eight! Don't give up just now! You only got this, H, I, and J lines to finish. And you'll be home free," Pearl transmits. "And you'll get all of your memories back. Think about your friend; Elliot. He must've missed you a whole lot. Think about your family parents," Marina transmits. "I don't have any parents. Octolings can't survive of having children. It's in our species. You know that, don't you DJ_Hyperfish? …Well, I use to have them. But I lost them when I turned 14. I was lonely until I meet Prince Octavius and Elliot. But all of you are right; I can't give up just now," said Owen, preparing to fire at the last enemies. When she shoots them, she super jumps back to where she started and received a Tenatek mem cake. "Good work, Agent. Time to make another stop," said Cap'n Cuttlefish opening the door for her.

At the Octarian Palace, DJ Octavio in his Splatoon 2 form is reading a book in his throne room. "Father," said Prince Octavius/Elliot, in his prince uniform and opens the throne room door. "Son! What a surprise! What brings you here," said DJ Octavio. "I heard that the Research Lab closed for demolishing. Why is that?!" "Well, we don't need it anymore." "But there's one person working there." "He'll be assigned to another job." "His name is Elliot, Father. Perhaps you should let him join the…" "No, we're not letting him in the army." "Father, he'll probably start a resistant into leaving the Octarian Army." "Why would anyone listen to him?" "The ones who listen to the Calamari Inkantation and those who agree that your rules are insane and unexplainable." "Is that what you think about your father?!" "No… I think this battle for electricity has driven you mad. Can you give up on trying to steal the Great Zapfish again? You know you'll lose to the Squidbeak Splatoon again." "I won't lose again because I hired a new dictator for our army. And we need that Zapfish." "No, you need it. Our species don't need that fish. We got everything we need to survive: food, water, and even enough electricity. Besides, who is this new dictator?" DJ Octavio claps for the new dictator to come into the room. The evil Octarian Callie comes into the room and bows to DJ Octavio. "CALLIE?! From the Squid Sisters?! What is she doing here?! She's the granddaughter of your archenemy. She would never betray him," said Prince Octavius "You must be Prince Octavius. You're even more adorable than I predicted," said Evil Callie, bowing to him. "I'm sorry, what?" "She's boy crazy. Even her cousin; Marie. And thanks to my new invention: the Hypno-shades. She's in our control, my Octavius," said DJ Octavio "You mean your control. You are mind controlling your people to do your dirty work with your music. Father, this insanity has to end. It's not healthy for you. Is this what Mother wanted?!" "We do not speak of your mother. Go to your room." "Father! I'm a 16-year-old. Not a 6-year-old." "THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE! Go…to…your…room…" Then Prince Octavius leaves in frustration. "Is this normal, Octavio," said Evil Callie. "He gets this attitude from his mother. I don't know what am I going to do with him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Remember #7

 _I see you standing in the rain._

 _Within a storm-forever warm._

 _Powerful as a hurricane._

"G line mem cakes are collected. Time to remember a mem-," said Owen, until she passed out to a memory trance and landed on her back on a seat. "Well, that was quick," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I hope this won't be another Prince Octavius memory," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "Move on, DJ. Or you'll end up as Marie," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "Haha. Very funny."

Inside Owen's mind, she flashes back to…. The day of when Prince Octavius talked with his father. Owen is in the throne room of the Octarian Palace. She stands near the closed entrance of the room while watching Prince Octavius and DJ Octavio. "What do I hear, my son?! You still won't give up on trying to convince me to let the male Octolings to join the army? First thing, the males are getting weak from their lack of exercises. Then the female Octoling army is begging for the male assistance in battle. And…and now this rumor of an Octoling boy who manages to sneak into the army and trained for two years straight by an Octoling girl while I was gone?! I'm tired of your excuses, Octavius," said DJ Octavio. "You still don't get it, father. You should let males join the army. What if this boy could start an uprising?! He'll gather a lot of males and females to overpower us or plan to take me into hostage, so you'll let the males join the army. Do you want this Octoling boy to harm your son to achieve his desire," said Prince Octavius. "Look, this boy can't hurt you. You can't be swayed by an unruly boy." "But he's…" "Enough!" Prince Octavius looked down; unhappily until DJ Octavio put his tentacle underneath Octavius to make him look up; gently. "My son, you must understand that you are royalty like your father. Our people are looking up to us. You don't even have to do anything. Just put a smile and wave like a prince. Show everyone that you're unfazed by this boy. We'll find him, and he will be punished for his mistake," said DJ Octavio, continued. This made Owen worried and Prince Octavius in shock. "Along as we have each other, my child. Our Empire will extend even farther." When DJ Octavio leaves the room, Owen walks up to Prince Octavius; behind him. "How did you know about him," said Owen. "Walls have ears…. I thought he could make my father change the rules. But I was wrong," said Prince Octavius, turns around and faces Owen. "Shall we leave for our date, My Prince?" "I guess. I hope it'll make me feel better."

When Owen woke up, Marina said from the walkie-talkie, "let me guess. Is it another Prince Octavius memory?" "Yes. I was in the throne room. I was watching him arguing with his father; DJ Octavio. Somehow, Octavius heard about Elliot. But he never knew his name, and Octavius tried to convince his father to let males into the army. But it didn't work. So, we went on our date to make Octavius feel better." "That's awful," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "This DJ Octavio guy is a big jerk! Why can't he let males fight," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "He did it to protect Prince Octavius. He was the last thing that Queen Ortensia have left behind," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "I got to find him: My Prince Octavius. Wherever he is… I hope he's alright," said Owen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: H03: Sweet Ride Station

 _I pack my feelings in a box:_

 _A parcel stuffed with hope and love_

 _And trimmed with stamps unorthodox._

Owen is riding on the Tower while blasting every Sanitized Octoling in sight. "Yay, Owen Eight! Blast them to oblivion," Pearl transmits. "Owen, Owen! Fight, fight fight! Beat them down with all of your might! Go get 'em, Owen," Marina transmits and cheering Owen on. "I thought you were still mad at her for dating Prince Octavius," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Now is not the time to talk about that, Cap'n." "I need to keep this up if I want to finished Line H. And find the last thang to get to the promised land. There's 50% chance on finding it," said Owen. "And the other 50%, Agent 8?" "I get killed or turn into gooey goop by a blender or something." "Math just confuses and scares me," Pearl transmits.

At the Octarian Palace, DJ Octavio is in his throne with the evil Callie. And he's in his Splatoon 2 form. "So, you are saying that the Squidbeak Splatoon are two bosses away to reach Cephalon HQ," said DJ Octavio. "Yes, sir. It turns out they got three new agents working for them. They're probably on their way to the HQ; even as we speak," said Callie. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Terrible News," said an Octoling guard, running into the throne room. "What is it?! Speak Octoling," said DJ Octavio. "It's the Prince! He's not in his room. He's gone!" "What?!"

Then the alarm turns on and the Octoling guards swarms the Palace to find Prince Octavius. DJ Octavio is watching them from his son's room balcony. "It's true from the note on his bed, Octavio. He did run away because you didn't give him what he wished," said Callie. "All for just to let males to join to join the Octoling Army?! PRINCE OCTAVIUS! COME HOME!" At a tree house that's far from the Octarian Palace, Price Octavius/Elliot in his fighting uniform looking at the Palace with disappointment and his hair following through the wind. "Sorry, father…. But ain't never coming back…. Time to start a rebellion," said Elliot/Prince Octavius.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: H06: Break & Bounce Station/Remember #8

Aimed with a Splattershot, Owen enters the station. "This must be where the final thang could be," said Owen, walking through the hallway. "This room is pretty small…," Pearl transmits. "Maybe your room is too big," Marina transmits. "Thang located and splatted free," said Owen, finds the thang and shots. As she collects it, she takes a selfie with it and loads it into the subway car. "Excellent work, Agent 8. To the phone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

Back at the Telephone, Owen gave it the final thang. "WHOOMP-THERE IT IS! You have found the final thang! I am, like, totes impressed, I was not sure you had the [ERROR] to pull it off! I will now you to the promised land. Let us bounce to the ounce," said the Telephone. "I wish I could but…. I need…all of my memories…back," said Owen, getting tired. "Oh! It's memory trance time. Let's get you in the subway, Agent 8," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, escorts Owen back into the subway. "NO! WAIT! COME BACK HERE," said the Telephone, angrily.

Inside Owen's mind, she flashes back to…. The day with her last conversation with Elliot. He and she are at a tree house in their regular clothes. "How did the Prince know about us, but not our names," said Owen. "Like he said walls have ears," said Elliot. "How did you know he said that?" "….. Everyone knows that. But that doesn't stop me from staying in the army. I will continue my dream. That song changed me from being scared and shy to independent and free willing. What's your dream?" "To meet the Squid Sisters and live somewhere that doesn't have any silly rules." "You should try. You inspired me to reach out to my goal. Now, it's time for me to inspire you to get to your dream." "Agree. I'll go up to surface and meet them." "But the way to Inkopolis is Mount Nantai. And a reminder, disappearances happen there. What if something happens to you?" "I can take care of myself. Thank you for the words. They are intelligent as hearing the words of wise man." It made Elliot blushed and smiled. The Owen hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. She then leaves the tree house while leaving Elliot smiling and blushing with a red kiss mark on his left cheek.

When the flashback ends, Owen wakes up on laying down on a seat of the subway car. "Aah! You're awake. You fainted into your memory trance," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, as Owen getting back up. "What happens in that memory of yours, Owen Eight," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "I was talking to Elliot about achieve my dream to meet the Squid Sisters and live free on the surface. Elliot told me I inspired him to reach out to his dream and now he inspired me. So, I decide to go on Mount Nantai to go to Inkopolis," said Owen. "That explains everything. Terry (Agent 3) and I thought you were trying to spy on the Inklings for weaknesses. Sorry for the misunderstanding," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, apologizing. "That's alright, Cap'n. Everyone makes mistakes. That's what makes us who we are." "Owen you still Lines I and J before you can go to the promise land. So, keep it up," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "You got it, DJ_Hyperfish."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: I01/G01: Toastmaster Station

 _The tides go out and take the light._

 _How will I greet you when we meet?_

 _It keeps me up on inkstained nights._

Owen entered the 2nd boss arena. "The 2nd boss! Go get 'em, Owen Eight," Pearl transmits. "I wonder what kind of boss weapon are we are dealing with," Marina transmits. Then the Sanitized Octo Oven XXL emerges from the Sanitized Ink. "Woah! A boss weapon made out of food. Didn't see that coming," said Owen. "We've got this same oven at home," Pearl transmits as Owen shoots the Sanitized Octarians on top of the boss. "I bet that bread is super stale," Marina transmits. "I got it! To reach the tentacle on the top, I need to climb the loaves with my ink," said Owen, when the bread comes out. "How did you get so smart," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits, as Owen climbs up. When Owen blasts the tentacle, it explodes, and she super jumps to safety as Pearl transmits, "smooth like butta!" When Owen lands, the Octo Oven XXL goes into its second phase.

At an Octarian village, the Octolings were just minding their own business. Until Elliot shows up and destroys a statue of DJ Octavio that in the center of the town with one punch. Elliot is wearing his fighting outfit. Everyone noticed him destroying the statue and he is standing on to of its remains. "My Octoling brothers and sisters! Is that what you wanted," Elliot continues with full courage. "This mad Octarian of who we call as our king has gone too far! Since the battle from 2 years ago, we have changed. The song of the Squid Sisters inspired us to have independence, righteousness, faith, hope, peace, and spirit. You all know we have lost on that day. But when our so-called King DJ Octavio has left, we finally got a chance to enjoy our lives, being free and not to be judged. Until he returned and made everything back the way it was: no care-free, no fun, no rest and no free will. Prince Octavius left because his so call father won't let males join the army. I'm sick and tired of these silly rules that our "king" has made. I heard…. He made it to the surface called Inkopolis. He was welcomed and cared for by the Inklings. They have changed and so should we. Let me hear from you! Do you want to live free on the surface with no more war and struggle but peace and happiness; forever? Or do you wish to stay and be begging on your knees for the war to end? Tell me! What do you want?!" "I…. agree," said an Octoling boy. Everyone stared at him as he continues. "I agree with this guy! I'm tired of punching in numbers and not getting a chance to do something fun." "Me too! I want my twin brother to join the army so we can fight; together. But nay, this silly rule that our "king" made won't let him," said an Octoling girl. Then the whole Octoling population murmurs and saying, "yeah! I'm tired of this war! I want some rest! No more silly rules! I want to enjoy the happiness! No more fighting! I want to have some fun!" "Are you with me, my people," said Elliot. "Yeah," said the whole Octoling population. "Then pack up your things and prepare yourselves! Follow me as your true and new leader! We're going to Inkopolis!" Then the population cheering and Elliot smiled with gladness.

Back with Owen, she's fighting the final phase of the Octo Oven XXL. "Ok, Owen! You got this, girl," Marina transmits. "Now's your chance, Agent 8! Climb," Cap'n Cuttlefish. When Owen finished climbing, she blasts and destroys the tentacle. As she super jumps to safety, Pearl transmits, "IT'S THE LISH!" Then the Octo Oven XXL explodes with Owen's ink spreading all over the place. Then Owen jumps back to the exit and receives a Marie mem cake. As she walks back into the subway car, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "I'm proud of you, Agent 8. Soon we'll be home to freedom." "Freedom…. the power or right to act, speak or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint. An absence of subjection to foreign domination or despotic government. The state of not being imprisoned or enslaved. The power of self-determination attributed to the will; the quality of being independent of fate or necessity. A familiarity or openness in speech or behavior," said Owen. "Something wrong, Owen Eight? You just went from happiness to serious," said Pearl from the walkie-talkie. "I think she's talking about how hers and my people don't have a will of freedom. Our people are mind controlled by Octavio's music," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "She's right," Owen continues. "Once I get out of here… I'm going home to give freedom to my people. I bet that's what Prince Octavius and Elliot would've wanted." "Is it strange that those two have the same ideas," said Pearl. "Why would you ask that?" "I don't know. It's just a feeling; I guess."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Remember #9

 _Though slick with slime, I keep my grip._

 _The chill seeps through my gift from you._

 _I mustn't let this cargo slip._

Owen is sleeping on her subway car seat. "Line I is complete. We just need to complete Line J, and I'll finally see my granddaughters," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "How's Owen Eight, Cap'n," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "She's still in her memory trance." "Hey! I got news from the Octonews," said Marina from the walkie-talkie. "You have news from the Octarians?!" "Yeah! It says that Prince Octavius is Inkopolis. He's in Inkopolis?! He's probably there for me. Sorry, got to go! Bye"!

In Owen's mind, she flashes back to… the time she last talks to her boyfriend; Prince Octavius. She's in his room while wearing her regular clothes and sitting on his couch with him. Prince Octavius is wearing his regular prince outfit. "So, you're going to Mount Nantai to see the Squid Sisters? Will, you ever come back," said Prince Octavius. "Of course. I wish you can come with me. We would be happy; together," said Owen. "You know my old man; so overprotective. I hope you can protect yourself. A lot of disappearances happen on that Mount." "I'll be fine. And still got your number. Besides, I have a big brain and a huge strength to defend myself." "Well, I believe that you'll make it there." "Thank you, My Prince." "You're welcome, Octo-babe." Owen kisses Prince Octavius on the lips and leaves his room by climbing up to his roof. Prince Octavius watches her go while having a red lipstick mark on his lips.

When Owen wakes up, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "Agent 8, just in time! Prince Octavius is in Inkopolis." "He is! He must be looking for me," said Owen, happily. "I've been doped! Prince Octavius is not in Inkopolis. I checked everywhere in the city," said Marina from the walkie-talkie, disappointedly. "Oh. Anyway, I last talked to him. He was worried about me leaving to go to Inkopolis. But he knows I can take care of myself. And it turns out, I got his phone number," said Owen. "You have his number?! I want it! Please!" "No way! I know you." "Awwwwww." "She's right, Marina. It's her private property. And don't even think of hacking into her phone," said Pearl, from the walkie-talkie. "Darn it!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: J01/H07: Cool Your Jets Station

 _I don't quite trust this stark white brand._

 _It's more for squids or little kids..._

 _And where's the pop? It's oh-so bland!_

Owen arrives at the 3rd boss arena. While she is equipped with an Inkjet, Pearl transmits, "this is your 3rd boss, Owen Eight! Teach whatever it is that you're on top of everything." "Have faith that you'll beat this machinery. And like they say, no machinery is more powerful than man, inkling or Octoling. If you know what I mean," Marina transmits. Then the Octo Shower Supreme emerges with 3 Sanitized Octocopters carrying it. As Owen battles it, Marina transmits "Octorpedos! They've got your scent!" When Owens takes the Octocopters down, Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits, "the tentacle's weak spot has appeared! SHOOT IT SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" "Aye aye, Cap'n! And chill old man, remember your blood pressure," said Owen, shooting the weak point. When Owen super jumps to safety after destroying the tentacle, four more Octocopters appears and carries the Octo Shower Supreme. "There we go," Pearl transmits as Owen activates her Inkjet to fight them.

Back with Elliot, he's leading his fellow Octolings through a foggy and mid-dark forest. He's wearing his fighting outfit. He's in the front of everyone and carrying a backpack and a rolling suitcase. He leads what seems like the entire Octoling population to find the gateway to Inkopolis. Each Octoling carries their luggage. "Leader Elliot, are we there to the gateway yet? My arms are tired from carrying my stuff," said a male Octoling. "Me too. My legs are tired from walking. My beautiful legs! Are you sure we're going the right way," said a female Octoling. "Positive, my people. The map I have of Mount Nantai isn't wrong," said Elliot. "Wait for a second! You have a map of this place?! The only person whoever has the map of the Mount is the royal family. Where'd get it?" "Um…. Let's just say Prince Octavius gave it to me as he went to Inkopolis without it. He memorized it." Then they came across a red Japanese Torii. "This is it, my people. This gateway means that we're near the entrance. It's getting dark. We'll rest here for the night," said Elliot. Then he noticed the Octolings quickly finish setting a campsite, tents, and campfires. "Great work, everyone. I hope we sleep tight; tonight," said Elliot.

Back with Owen, she's fights of the Octo Shower Supreme and one fast Sanitized Octocopter. "This boss is getting hard. Did Agent 3(Terry) ever faced this kind of boss," said Owen. "Nope," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "You got this, Owen," Marina transmits. When Owen shots the final Octocopter, Pearl transmits, "YES! Finish it off!" When Owen destroys the weak point, she super-jumps to safety, and the Octo Shower Supreme explodes. Then Owens jumped back to the entrance of the station and received a white tee mem cake. "Mission complete! Seven more stations and I'll finally get out of here," said Owen, walks back into the subway car.

Back with Elliot and the Octoling population, everyone is sleeping except Elliot. He looked up at the stars and said, "Owen…. Where are you? I hope you're safe… Somewhere… Well, good night….My Octo-babe…" Then Elliot goes to sleep and holds on to Owen's Golden Octopus.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: J08/F11: Whack-Fu Station/ Remember #10

 _No matter thickness, brim, or gauge,_

 _A well-done purl will awe the world._

 _These handmade hats are all the rage!_

Owen walked into the final station and gets equipped with a Baller. "This is Agent 8. Calling Cap'n Cuttlefish, M. C. Princess and DJ_Hyperfish. Can you hear me," said Owen, enters the 4th boss arena. "This is Cap'n Cuttlefish. I hear you; loud and clear," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "This is Pearl and Marina, Owen. We heard you. What's the scoop," Marina transmits. "I made it to the final station. Once I'm done with it, the promise land, here we come," said Owen. Then the Sanitized Octo Samurai emerges from the Sanitized Ink. "Get into it, Agent 8! Tackle it head-on," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Look out-spin attack," Marina transmits. "I see it," said Owen, dodges the attack. "That's pure brute strength right there," Cap'n transmits. When Owen makes the tentacle appear, Pearl transmits, "there's the tentacle, Owen Eight! Give it all you've got!" "You got it, M. C. Princess," said Owen, ends it. When Owen super jumps to safety as the tentacle explodes, the Sanitized Octo Samurai goes into phase 2.

Back with Elliot and his Octoling refugees, they're walking through the forest of Mount Nantai. "The entrance to Inkopolis should be right here," said Elliot. Then everyone sees a huge man hole being blocked by a statue of a Godzilla that's his size and height. "The man hole to Inkopolis is blocked by this statue," said Elliot. "Aw, great. How are we going to move that chunk of rock," said an Octoling boy. "I'm guessing we have to push it out of the way," said an Octoling girl. "WRONG," said a male scary voice. "Who said that," said Elliot. "You must face the guardian of the entrance to Inkopolis to pass." "And that would be, Mr. Big Voice?" "That would be me!" Then everyone noticed the Godzilla statue starts to move. And the voice came from it. "So, all of you wish to go to Inkopolis? The entire Octoling race? How am I not surprised? Only one Octoling by the name of Marina passed me by befriend an Inkling," said the Godzilla Statue. "Marina?! She's alive?! What about our Prince Octavius," said an Octoling boy. "I don't remember the prince coming here. But I remember another Octoling girl come by days ago. Before I let her through, some Inklings came out of nowhere and fought her." "Owen! Please, tell me what happen to her," said Elliot, worried. "You must challenge me to pass, young one." Elliot stared at the statue; eye to eye.

Back with Owen, she is fighting the final phase of the Sanitized Octo Samurai. "Come on, Agent 8! Take the title," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits as the tentacle emerges. When Owen destroys it, she super jumps to safety. Then the Octo Samurai exploded. Owen jumps back to the entrance and received a knitted hat mem cake. "The final mem cake! It's mine and… oh…. Time to remember the final memory," said Owen, feels tired. "Let's take you in, Owen," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

Back with Elliot, his Octoling refugees watches him staring at the Godzilla statue. "Well…aren't you going to fight me," said the statue. "No… I don't wish to fight you. Violence never solved anything. I just want my people and I to move on. Restart our lives in peace and happiness. So, I beg you guardian. Please, let us pass….so we can reborn," said Elliot. "A true warrior wished not to fight me with violence. And just like this "Owen", she never fought me. You and your people are worthy to live in Inkopolis." Then the statue reveled the man whole with an escalator; inside. As the Octoling refugees gets on the escalator, Elliot said, "Mr. Guardian, please tell me. Who has taken the last three from here?" "Beware of… Dangerous…. Tartar….is…the Tele-," said the statue, until it went still again. "No! Wait! Who's Tartar?!" "Hey, Elliot! Aren't you coming," said an Octoling boy. "Yes, I'm coming."

Back with Owen, she's in her memory trance. Inside her mind, she flashbacks to…. the time she met and battle Terry (Agent 3). Owen is in her fighting uniform and is allowed to be using the entrance to Inkopolis by the Godzilla statue. Jumping out of the man hole was Terry; wearing her Agent 3 uniform and cape. She shoots at Owen, but Owen dodge the attack. "Hey! What is your problem?! Wait! Are you… an Inkling," said Owen. "Correct. And it's my duty to stop any spies of the Octarian Army from ever entering Inkopolis," said Terry, points her weapon at Owen. "Spy?! I'm not a spy. I'm just-" "Agent 3! Smit that Octoling into oblivion," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, coming out of the manhole. As Owen and Terry battle each other. "I was expecting a group of spies to aid you. Are you seriously alone," said Terry. "Yes! I just want to meet the Squid Sisters," said Owen. "Squid Sisters?! Agents 1 and 2? Why? So, you can kill them?" "No. I'm actually a fan of them. And I got to admit, that's pretty cool cape you got. Very stylish." "Oh! Thank you. An Octoling that's a fan of the Squid Sisters…. Are they more like you?" Then Terry and Owen stop battling and continues to talk. "The Calamari Inkantation really change me. It would be cool to meet them," said Owen. "Yes, it would." Then the two noticed Cap'n Cuttlefish was knocked out and on the ground. "Hey, what's wrong with the old man?" Then Terry gets electric-shocked and passed out. She landed into Owen's arms. "Hey! Cool Inkling girl! What happen?! Who's responsible for this," said Owen, looking around. Then she gets electric-shocked; which made her drop Terry and her to pass out. Before Owen closed her eyes, she saw a shadowy, square, monster figure laughing at her, Terry and Cap'n Cuttlefish. Then Owen gets completely knock out.

When the flashback ends, Owen wakes up and finds herself laying down on her subway seat. "Owen! This is your last memory trance. What did you see," said Marina, from the walkie-talkie. "I was about to enter Inkopolis until Agent 3 or better known as Terry appeared from the entrance and starts to battle me. Then we got electrocuted by some sort of monster; along with Cap'n Cuttlefish," said Owen. "Did you got a look at the monster," said Pearl from the walkie-talkie. "It was blurry. The figure was in the shadows, and shaped like a cube." "Well, I hope we won't run into that thing again. It's time to head back to the central station and then home," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Escape 01: Coccyx Phase

Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish arrived at the central station; where the Telephone is waiting for them. When Owen answered it, the Telephone said, "are you ready to visit the promised land?" "Let's go," said Owen. "This is it. Are you [ERROR] ready to ascend to the higher plane?" "For sure!" "The promised land awaits. Are you ready to join something bigger than yourself?" "OK!" "Congratulations, number 10,0008! The door to the promised land will now open!" Then the Telephone starts to spark electricity, and its handle is moving fast. Then the Telephone attached it's with the 4 Thangs and combines the Thangs; together to form what seems to be like a giant blender. "I must be confused, but this doorway looked like a blender. Or maybe it's a rocket that looks and shape like one," said Owen. "Please, step right inside! Here we go! Do not be shy," said the Telephone. "Home sweet home- here we come," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "W-wait a second! Is it just me, or… Uh… Does that kind look exactly like a blender," Marina transmits, as Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish entered the machinery. "WHOA WHOA WHOA YEAH HOLD UP! This just got seriously sketchy," Pearl transmits. "INGREDIENT ACQUISITION COMPLETE… REFORMATTING MATTER…," said the Telephone, activating the blender. "Say what," said Owen. "HEY! What did that thing say?! You let us out here, you stupid phone," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, as he and Owen try to escape. "Marina! They're gonna get smoothied! YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING," Pearl transmits. "I'm…trying… None of my hacks are working… I can't get in! I'm going to activate the distress signal on Agent 8's CQ-80. Cross your fingers!" "Octavius! Elliot! Anyone! Please help," said Owen.

Then from the roof, something crashed through it. It was Terry in her Agent 3 uniform and cape. "Have no fear; Agent 3 is here! I got ya," said Terry, punches the Telephone causing the blender to fall apart. After Terry landed on the floor, Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish are free from the blender. "Holy mackerel-we made it," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "BOOYAH! Man, that was way too close…," Pearl transmits. "You're telling me. We almost died in there," said Owen, relieved. "Sweet! The distress signal worked," Marina transmits. When Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish noticed Terry (Agent 3) on the floor; out conscious, Cap'n said, "Agent 3?! Is that really you? Where have you been?!" "No way! This who you've been looking for?!" "Ah, fish sticks! This ain't good. Agent 3 is out cold… Hey! What's that?" "It looks like my CQ-80 except in a different model," said Owen. "Oh, wow… I think that might be an employee-model CQ-80," Marina transmits. "Whoa," Pearl transmits. "Gimme a second here. I'll see if I can access it… Jackpot! I think these are blueprints to the entire Kamabo Co.'s test facility! Agent 8! Cap'n Cuttlefish! I think we can use these to get you guys outta there!" "Are you squiddin' me?! I knew you'd come through for us, Agent 3," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "For starters, it looks like you'll want to head up through that hole Agent 3 made." "I should wait here until Agent 3 wakes up. No squid left behind! You go on ahead." "Aye, aye Cap'n," said Owen, super jumps through the hole. Owen made it to the 1st phase. "Dang it! Agent 8, you've got no weapon," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Which mean I have to be sneak to get through this place. By swimming in the ink without drawing any attention," said Owen. "I was just about to say that. You're so smart. Good luck," Marina transmits.

Back with Elliot, he's in the sewers with his Octoling refugees. He's now wearing his regular clothing. "Look! A manhole that leads up. It'll take us to Inkopolis," said Elliot. "Finally! The stench is killing me," said an Octoling girl. "Ok, my people. I'm going to go check it out. Stay here, and I'll be right back." As Elliot climbs the latter to the top, above the swears is Inkopolis Square. There was no one there except Pearl and Marina. They are wearing their Octo Expansion outfits. They are seating on a table near the utility hole and watching Agent 8 through Marina's laptop. "Phew… By the way, how's it goin' over there, old man," said Pearl. "If you mean Agent 3-still out cold," he transmits. "I'm picking up a faint weapon signature farther ahead! Keep going, Owen," said Marina. "Yes, DJ_Hyperfish," she transmits. Then Pearl noticed the utility hole is moving and said, "Marina…. something wrong with that manhole over there." "You're right. It's moving!" Coming out of the utility hole is Elliot. When he gets out of it, he said, "I'm free… I'm free… I'M FREE! I'm wasabi-madness free!" "Hey, boy with the cool hair-do! Who are you," said Pearl. "Oh! I'm… wait a sec! Marina?! You are alive." "You know this guy?" "No… but he's an Octoling," said Marina. "No way! An actual Octoling boy. Woah, I really like your hair," said Pearl, going up to Elliot. "Then you must be an Inkling… My people and I escaped from our crazy king's domain and traveled here to live; freely," said Elliot. "Your people?" "Yes. My Octoling refugees. It's safe, everyone! Come out!" When all of the Octoling refugees came out, Marina said, "what joy! The Octoling came to live in Inkopolis!" "Lucky for all of you. My dad owns apartments just for people like you. Welcome to Inkopolis, Octolings! You're going to love it here," said Pearl. "What's your name," said Elliot. "My name is Pearl. Marina and I are known as Off the Hook; a band." "I'm Elliot. I'm the leader of these refugees." "Elliot? You wouldn't happen to know an Octoling girl named Owen, right," said Marina. "You know Owen?! Where is she?! I have to find her!" "Woah, calm down. We know where she is. But first, let us take you to the apartments to settle Inkopolis." "You get your clothes and bed for free; there," said Pearl.

Back with Owen, she quietly sneaks past the enemies in the ink. "I see the Launchpad. I'm going in," said Owen. "This is way too stressful… Stay vigilant and head for the surface," Pearl transmits. "What are doing up there?" "Well, we ran into someone familiar to you. And the Octolings have arrived at Inkopolis to live there. So, give us a minute," Marina transmits. "My people are free! Yippe," said Owen, uses the Launchpad.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Escape 02: Villi Phase

Owen has found Splat Bombs and is on a search for a weapon. "Blah…blah blah…," the Broken Telephone transmits. "Telephone? …No response," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Ooooooh! What happen," said Terry(Agent 3) transmits. "Agent 3, you're awake! I'm glad to hear your voice again." "Thank you, Cap'n. Wait… who are we transmitting to?" "Agent 3 meet Agent 8. Or known as Owen. She's the Octoling we meet at Mount Nanati." "Hey! You're alive. And I'm sorry for attacking you." "That's ok, Terry. Cap'n told me everything." "Alright, Owen. I think I remember seeing some kind of shooter. See if you can find. It will look so cool with your Splat Bombs." "Thanks, Agent 3." "No problem." "You're Terry… We're Pearl and Marina of Off the Hook," Marina transmits. "The Off the Hook is help us?! That's ultra-cool." "Not as cool as what you look like. Where did you get the cape," Pearl transmits. "From my boyfriend…. Agent 3.5… he's name is Taylor," Terry transmits. "Guys! I found the shooter," said Owen, gets equipped with it. "Yes! An Octo Shot! Good work, Owen.

Back with Elliot and Off the Hook, Off the Hook checks the Octoling refugees into the apartment. After checking them all in, Elliot went to them and said, "now, about Owen." "Ok. She's in the Deepsea Metro, and we're going to pick them up," said Pearl. "Please let me come with you. I need to see her." "Okay! Okay! Calm down. We'll load the helicopters in a few minutes. You must get ready for the travel," said Marina. "I'm on it."

Back with Owen, she travels through the phase. "I see a big ol' gate! Is that the exit," Pearl transmits. "Don't worry about that- worry about the Octosniper," Marina transmits. When Owen destroys it, Pearl transmits, "whoop whoop! Launchpad!" When the gate opened, Marina said, "I think we need to find an energy source…" "Agree! Got keep going to leave," said Owen, uses the Launchpad.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Escape 03: Belly Phase

When Owen arrives at the phase, Marina transmits, "next, find an energy core! Onward and upward!" "But DJ_Hyperfish," said Owen, looking around the place. "This doesn't look good…," Pearl transmits. "Maybe if we take the long way around," Marina transmits. "Oh, boy! Here we go again," said Owen, disappoint. "Can you hear our music coming from somewhere," Pearl transmits. "It's coming from Agent 8's CQ-80! That must mean Eight is nearing the surface," Marina transmits. "Now, that's cool to hear," said Owen. "You're telling me, my fellow agent sister," Terry transmits. "Blah…blah blah…blahhgh," the Broken Telephone transmits. "Hm? Is there still life in you yet, phone," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Did you say something, old man," Pearl transmits. "I thought I heard noises coming from the phone…but nope. Not even a dial tone."

Back with Elliot and Off the Hook, Off the Hook is preparing the helicopters. "I'm back," said Elliot, walks to them while wearing his fighting clothes. Then he noticed then talking into a walkie-talkie and Pearl said, "nice! Full speed ahead to that energy core, Owen Eight!" "Give me that! Owen, are you there?!" "Hey! That's mine!" "Elliot? Is that you?! Boy, am I happy to hear your voice," said Owen, from the walkie-talkie. "Ooooh! OWEN! You're ok! Are you hurt?! What's going on," said Elliot. "Give me that back," said Pearl, takes the walkie-talkie back.

Back with Owen, Terry transmits, "hey, who was that?" "It was Elliot. My best friend" said Owen. "Is he some boyfriend of yours?" "What? No. I already have one. His name is Prince Octavius." "He sounds handsome." "He's the Prince of the Octrains." "I didn't know that DJ Octavius is married and had a son." "Only his people knew. And unfortunately, Prince Octavius picked Owen by mistake," Marina transmits. "Wha?" "Marina is just jealous. And Owen Eight made it out of there. Woo! But what is an energy core anyway," Pearl transmits, as Owen leaves the phase.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Escape 04: Intestinal Phase

When Owen made it to the phase, Pearl transmits, "Marina! What's an energy core?" "It's like…a battery that powers the elevator to the surface!" "Whoa, this security system doesn't look very friendly…" "Time to be a spy, Owen! Good thing you took acrobatics back in your soldier days," Elliot transmits. "Give me that back, Elliot!" "What else am I suppose to use to talk to Owen? Besides, Pearl… you didn't say please." "Blah…blah blah… Y…yo…," the Broken Telephone transmits. "Hm? Whatwhatwhat," Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Hey, guys! There's something you need to know about the ink," Terry transmits. "I want to say something about the ink too. It contains 10,007 different kinds of DNA from different people," Elliot transmits. "That's what I wanted to say. the ink is the remaining of the previous test subjects." "You mean I was almost splatted by…. GROSS! Gross! Disgusting," said Owen.

Back with Elliot and Off the Hook, the helicopters prepared to take off. "Test subjects? What's Agent 3 talking about," said Elliot. "The place where Owen is at is a testing facility. The previous test subjects before her must have been killed by smoothed by that giant blender," said Marina. "I was doing some research on finding Owen and a Sanitized Octarian told me that the Sanitized Octarians that Owen is facing are reincarnations of the test subjects." "WHAT?! That phone has gone too far. Owen Eight, be careful," said Pearl. "I heard what you said," Owen transmits. "Blah blah… Y…you… YOU! You measly scrap of seafood! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," the Broken Telephone transmits. "AAAAAH! Let me go, you old piece of metal! Help," Terry transmits. "Whaaaa?! Telephone! What are you doing to Agent 3," Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Hey! What's going down there," said Elliot. "I don't know. But Terry(Agent 3) is in trouble," said Marina. "HELP! Taylor! Callie and Marie! Anyone! HELP ME," Terry transmits.

Back with Owen, she said, "hello?! Terry?! Agent 3! What's happening?! What are you doing to her, you crackpot phone?" "Number 10,008, why are you associating with these superfluous nobodies," the Broken Telephone transmits. "GYAAAAHHHH," Cap'n Cuttlefish transmits. "Cap! What happened? Answer," Pearl transmits. "Whatever is happening, I'll put an end to it," said Owen, uses the Launchpad to go upwards.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Escape 05: Diaphragm Phase

When Owen arrived at the phase, Marina transmits, "I'm getting a strong energy core signal! It's somewhere in this area!" "I'm on the case," said Owen, gets to work. "Marina… Check on the old man and Agent 3(Terry) after this," Pearl transmits after Owen gets equipped with an Inkjet. "Collect all eight data points, Owen. And the locks will release the energy core," Elliot transmits. "So smart of you, Elliot," she said, as she grabs one.

Back with Elliot and Off the Hook, they are on the helicopter and flying above the sea to find the location where Owen, Cap'n Cuttlefish, and Terry could be. As they fly to the place, the song, "Nasty Majesty" plays and Elliot said, "follow the line lights to reach to the points. You got this, Owen." "Thanks, Elliot," she transmits "Hey, Marina! How's the old man doing," said Pearl. "Whoa-they're climbing! They're higher up than Agent 8," she said. "Owen, did you catch that? Terry and Cap'n Cuttlefish are probably at the next or second next phase," said Elliot. "Heard it, loud and clear," she transmits. "Is Prince Octavius really at Inkopolis," said Marina. "Of course, he is. No one knows where he is hiding at," said Elliot. "But I looked everywhere for him." "You know he's Owen's boyfriend, right?" "Yes, sadly." "I understand. I have a crush on Owen. But I moved on; at least." "I see a love square," said Pearl. "Oh, be quiet," said Elliot, annoyed.

Back with Owen, she's searching for the last lock to release the energy core. When she found it, Elliot transmits, "well done, Owen! You were always a superstar." "Thank you, Elliot." When the locks release the core, Marina transmits, "all locks released! The energy core…" Then the energy core begins to glow; strangely. "Hey! What's happening?! WHOOOAAA," Pearl transmits as the core went up. "Hey! The energy core is running away," Elliot transmits. "Get back here, little core," said Owen, going to a Launchpad. "Follow it, Agent 8," Marina transmits. "You got it, DJ_Hyperfish." "And Cap, too," Pearl transmits, as Owen follows the core.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Escape 06: Peristalsis Phase

When Owen arrived at the phase, she found the energy core and said, "isn't this energy core cute? I'll call you; Electro." "So this is where the energy core went! Now what," Pearl transmits. "Shooting the energy core should cause the platforms to move," Marina transmits. "Of course, the platform I'm on is actually a plug," said Owen. "Which means you need to plug it into power up the elevator. Maybe Agent 3 and Cap'n Cuttlefish are there," Elliot transmits. "You've gotta guide it to the plug without letting the enemy destroying it, Owen. We're counting on you," Marina transmits. "Yeah! Protect the core and plug it in to activate the central elevator. Then follow Cap'n Cuttlefish!"

Back with Elliot and Off the Hook, they're still flying their destination. "Owen, watch out for those enemies! They play dirty. And I know how much you hate getting dirty," said Elliot. "Is she a girly girl," said Pearl. "Yes. She hates getting messy. Even though, she wants to fight for what's right for her." "That's how some girls are. They can be a tomboy, girly or both. It doesn't matter which one is the best type as long as one of the types makes them who they are," said Marina. "Does your parents know that you're out here," said Pearl. "I don't have any parents. I've been raised in an orphanage. Owen had parents, but they passed on to be at peace from all the fighting; two years ago. Just like Owen and I, they want the fighting to end. It happens a lot in the Octoling species. Octolings don't survive when they have children," said Elliot. "He's right. My parents moved on to the afterlife," said Marina.

Back with Owen, she's getting close to the plug. "Attention, my fellow allies. I'm going to the plug. Soon, I'll find Agent 3(Terry) and Cap'n Cuttlefish," said Owen. "Made it at last! Oooh…wow…," Pearl transmits, as it gets plug in. As the energy core charges up the machinery, Marina transmits, "energy core installation complete! The central elevator is just up ahead. Hurry!" "Here I go," said Owen, using the Launchpad to go upwards.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Escape 07: Spinal Phase

When Owen made it to the last phase in the company, she said, "Woah… look at this place. It's beautiful." "Technology lover? So is Marina," Pearl transmits. "That's the central elevator. The battery is in there," Marina transmits. "You can make it to the surface with this!" "Did you hear that?! You're almost out of there, Owen," Elliot transmits. "Yeah, but I can't leave without Terry and the Cap'n," said Owen. "Cap'n Cuttlefish's and Agent 3's signals are close," Marina transmits. "Alright! Let's roll!" Then Owen starts sliding towards the elevator to the elevator while Pearl transmits, "maybe they already made it to the surface?" "Could be possible." "I sure hope the captain and Agent 3 are OK…," Marina transmits. "Owen Eight! We're coming to get you in the chopper, so just wait up there with Cap, ok," Pearl transmits. "Ok, M. C. Princess," said Owen, gets on the elevator.

As the platform goes up, Owen finds that the platform she's on is a piece of the real elevator. "So, this is the real elevator. This place could use a feminine touch. It almost looks like an area," said Owen, as the elevator goes up. "The heli? You think we need it," Marina transmits. "There are only so many chances to use it. We can't let it go to waste," Pearl transmits. "Good point." "Thanks!" Then the elevator stops and Marina transmits, "huh? The elevator…" "It stopped," Pearl transmits. "Aw, come on! Owen was so close and yet so far," Elliot transmits. "You're telling me," said Owen, disappointed. Then Owen looks up and sees someone. "Who's up there," Pearl transmits. "Wait! That cape looks so familiar. Isn't that Terry….," said Owen. "That's Agent 3! But…," Marina transmits. Then Owen noticed Cap'n Cuttlefish is tied up; upside down on a floating platform. "GYAAAH! Agent 8? Help meeee," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, continues. Then Terry (Agent 3) turns and looks at Owen. Her eyes were glowing and had a strange glowing substance on the right side of her face. "Agent 3's mind was hijacked by that crazy phone!" "Terry! OMO! What did that phone did to you," said Owen. Then the Sanitized Terry super jumps her way down to battle Owen.

"Inkoming," Pearl transmits when Terry lands. "Agent 8! Get her before she gets you! Take down Agent 3, and get rid of that weird glowing goo on her head," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Are you serious? This is way too many specials!" "You have no choice, Owen! You got to fight her to free her," Elliot transmits. As Owen fights Terry, Owen said, "Terry! Snap out of it! This isn't you! Come on, girlfriend! You got to fight it! Remember your friends and which side you are on; the good side! I know you're still in there!" "Help….me…Can't…break…free…," said Terry, trying to break free from her mind-controlling goo on her. "She's about to come into her senses. Keep pushing it, Owen! I believe in you," Elliot transmits. As Owen continues to fight Terry, Owen said in her mind, "I will not let her be mind controlled like my people were. Must push forward!" "Please….set…..me….free," said Terry. "Now, Owen! Aim for the goo!" When Owen shoots the goo off of Terry, Terry is free and transform back to her old self. But she gets knocked out.

Owen goes to Terry to aid her as the elevator goes upwards. Owen gets on her knees and hold Terry in her arms. "At least you're finally free, Terry. Like Elliot and me," said Owen, hugs the out-conscious Agent 3(Terry). "Owen did it! Terry is free," Elliot transmits. "Well done, Agent 8," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "It looks like Agent 3 is out cold…again. Will she attack you if she wakes up," Pearl transmits. "The goo is gone, so it's probably fine…," Marina transmits. "Untie me at once," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Ok, yeesh! Calm down, old man," said Owen, unties Cap'n Cuttlefish. When he gets free, the elevator stops to a long latter that goes to the top. And it shows an open hatch on the ceiling. "Hey! That's your tickets out of there! We're on our way, you three," Elliot transmits. "You got it," said Owen, carries Terry in her arms. Then Owen climbs the latter while carrying Terry on her shoulder. "Hey! Wait for me," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, climbs after them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Escape 08: Turf War

Owen (Agent 3) pokes her head out of the open hatch. Then she calmly comes out of the trap with Terry (Agent 3) in her arms. With the wind blowing through her hair, she looked around and said, "I'm free…..I'm free! I'M FREE!" "We're all free! YEE-HAH! My granddaughters, you're grandpa is coming home," said Cap'n Cuttlefish coming out of the hatch. "I can't believe that Terry is still out cold. It's so beautiful out here." "Owen Eight…" Pearl transmits. "Pearl?! Where are you," said Owen, looking around. "Look! Up in the sky," said Cap'n, pointing to the sky. Then a bunch of helicopters appeared from the left; carrying bomb-boxes. Then "Nasty Majesty" from Off the Hook plays. "OWEN EIGHT! WE GOT YOU," said Pearl from the main helicopter. Then Owen and Cap'n Cuttlefish sees Pearl, Marina, and Elliot. "OWEN! I'm so happy to see you," said Elliot, happily jumping and waving.

Then Pearl, Marina and Elliot's chopper picked Owen, Cap'n Cuttlefish and the still out cold Terry up. Owen calmly put Terry down. Elliot goes to them; happily. He picks Owen up and gracefully twirls as she and he laughed in joy. "Elliot! I missed you so much," said Owen, as he stops twirling and they start hugging each other. "Phew…we can breathe easy now," said Marina. "WE FLY HIGH, TOUCH THE SKY," Pearl rap-sings. "FIGHT HARD UNTIL THE DAY WE FRY," Cap'n rap-sings. "NO LIE WE DON'T QUIT. DON'T YOU EVER FORGET!" "Here we go again…," said Marina. "What am I looking at," said Elliot, when he stopped hugging Owen. "It's ok. It's normal," said Owen.

"WE STAY FRESH, NEVER FROZEN," Cap'n rap-sings as Owen and Elliot watched until they heard a noise. "REGIN SUPREME LIKE THE ONES CHOSEN," Pearl rap-sings as Owen and Elliot looked down to find the source of the noise and they saw the place where Owen, Cap'n Cuttlefish and Terry come out of; rises out of the sea. "*sigh* You guys…," said Marina. When Marina noticed, she then says, "um… Are you guys seeing this?" "No joke, Marina! No joke," said Elliot. When Pearl and Cap'n Cuttlefish stops rap battling, they looked down, and Terry is starting to wake up. "Hey! Where am I?! What did I miss?! What in the ink is that," said Terry, getting up and noticed what everyone is looking. "Terry! You're awake! But now is not the time," said Owen. "What…is…that," said Pearl. When the place revealed to be the NILS Statue, Terry said, "Cap'n! Explanation now! What is it?! I wasn't expecting to be out-conscious for so long and that!" "That form… But they were said to have been destroyed so long ago. It's…HUMAN," he said when the Statue shows its full form. "Hey! Look into its eye," said Elliot, noticed something inside the statue's eye. "Huh? Not that phone again!"

The thing in the Statue's eye revealed to be the Telephone. But in its pure form: Commander Tartar. "TARTAR IN DA HOUSE! [DISABLING CONTEMPORARY SPEECH MODE]," Commander Tartar continues. "I am TARTAR, an AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor." "Tartar? Wait…. You're the being that kidnapped Owen, Terry, and Cap'n Cuttlefish," said Elliot. "I knew that figure was so familiar. And never trust a phone with a face on it," said Terry. "My prime directive is to pass humanity's vast knowledge on to the next worthy lifeform. When your kind became self-aware, I hoped that my long wait was finally over. But as I observed your evolution, I WAS DISGUSTED," said Commander Tartar. "*GASPS* I BEG YOUR PARDON! But you're the disgusting one here; I mean look at yourself! Covered in slob and metal," said Owen, angry. "You wage over minor genetic deviations. You obsess over trivial fashion choices. And so I created a new prime directive; destroy this world and start anew! From the best and brightest test subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA. A primal ooze from which the ultimate lifeform will emerge. Today is the day my vision becomes reality, as I destroy Inkopolis and everyone in it!" "WHAT?! Destroy my home?! My boyfriend and teammates are down there," said Terry. "My people and I just got there today. And I'm not going to let their first day in the city become their last day," said Elliot. "I just escaped! I will not miss my chance of seeing it," said Owen. "There's no way I won't let you destroy the city. My grandchildren are down there," said Cap'n Cuttlefish.

When NILS Statue reveals a humongous cannon that's made from the blenders that looked the one that almost killed Owen (Agent 8) and Cap'n Cuttlefish filled with the Sanitized Ink made from the remainings of the previous test subjects, Pearl said, "yo… What the heck is that?!" "Gimme a sec… I'm analyzing it," Marina, continues. "I'm picking up a massive amount of energy emanating from that statue." "Uh… That doesn't sound good," said Pearl. "So, yeah… That statue is charging up enough energy to destroy the entire world." "HOW DO WE STOP IT?!" "Hmm…let's see…" "Judging by the appearance of the statue, it seems to be absorbing sunlight and converting it into energy. So, we need to cover the entire statue with ink so it'll stop charging…," said Owen. "That's what I was going to say," said Marina. "So, she's saying we gotta ink that entire hunk of rock? Seriously," said Pearl. "She's right as always. Well, we can use the hyperbombs I'm working on, but they're still prototypes. They have to be manually detonated, so Agent 8 will have to shoot each one." "But I can't do it by myself," said Owen. "I'll help! Besides, I haven't done any action for a long time," said Elliot. "I wish I can help. But that battle between Owen and I, gave me a good pain in the limbs. Owen and Elliot, it's all up to you to save our home," said Terry. "What can I do," said Pearl. "Once the statue isn't charging anymore, you need to hit it with a full-power battle cry," said Marina. "Wait what?! I haven't done that in forever. I don't even if I can do it anymore." "Well, we only have about three minutes until that thing is ready to fire. So use that time to warm up your vocal chords. We need maximum Pearl!" "Got it. Blowing out my voice is a small price to pay for saving the world!" "And…what about me and Agent 3," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Yeah! What can we do," said Terry. "You need to rest, Agent 3! You can cheer Owen and Elliot on. And Cap'n Cuttlefish can…uh…be the hype man," said Marina. "Ok. Though I'll missed out all of the action. And it's uncool of missing out." "You got it! World about to blow-SQUIDBEAK, LET'S GO," said Cap'n. "Wha….," said Elliot, confused. "Yeah, he confused me too," said Owen. "Squidbeak Splatoon! Let's take down that, phony-buffoon! Elliot, take my Splattershot! It'll be useful," said Terry, hands over her weapon to him. "OK! Let's Splatoon," he said.

"Agent 8 and Elliot! Use those ride rails to get around! I'll drop hyperbombs at these locations! I'll start by dropping five hyperbombs on its chest. After 30 sec, I'll drop five on its neck. After 60 sec, I'll drop five on its back. After 90 sec, I'll drop five on its right arm. After two minutes, I'll drop ten on its head. You'll have to detonate all these hyperbombs in under three minutes," said Marina. When Owen and Elliot super jump to the statue, Owen said, "Elliot! I'll take care of the chest and back! You take the neck and right arm! And together, we'll take down the head." "Alright! Ready…BREAK," said Elliot, gets to work when Off the Hook plays and sings "Fly Octo Fly/Ebb and Flow".

As Owen gets to the chest, Marina said, "hyperbombs incoming! Dropping five on its chest!" When Owen sees them, she said, "I see it!" As she blows the bombs, Cap'n Cuttlefish said, "let's go! INK IT UP!" "You got this, Agent 8 and Elliot! I'll record this," said Terry, takes out her squid phone and records the battle. When Owen destroys the last bomb, Commander Tartar said, "Bzrrt… Submit to your destruction. Your time is over, semi-sentient seafood." "Tell it to your creator, Tartar! Chest all ink up," said Owen. "Nice work, Owen! I'll fire at the neck next! Gimme a sec…," said Marina. "Elliot! The bombs are heading for the neck! I'll head to the back!"

With Elliot, he said, "I heard you, loud and clear! I'm at the neck already!" "Elliot! Take a break near the point on its neck," said Cap'n. "Break that statue's neck, Elliot," said Terry. "Aye aye, Cap'n and Agent 3." "Thirty seconds! Dropping five around its neck," said Marina. When the bombs came, Elliot said, "I'm blowing the bombs as we speak!" As Elliot destroys them, Commander Tartar said, "BZRRT! You will be blended up into the raw material of the new world!" "Tell it to the monster who kidnapped my best friend, the Cap'n and Agent 3," said Elliot. When Elliot destroys all the bombs on the neck, Marina said, "OK-time to aim for its back! Recalibrating…" "Ya hear that Agent 8? Move on over to its back," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "The fate of the world is on yours and Elliot's shoulders," said Terry. "Owen! Hyperbombs are going to the back! I'm going to the right arm! Good luck," said Elliot.

Back with Owen, she's at the back and said, "awaiting for hyperbombs!" "Sixty seconds! Dropping five on its back," said Marina. As the bombs came, Owen rides the rails and starts to destroy them. "B-bzrrt… This world will be reconstituted and the professor's dream fulfilled," said Commander Tartar. "This professor sounds like he wanted to do good. But you wanted to do evil," said Owen. "Preparing to fire its arm! Hold on a minute…," said Marina. "Elliot! Marina is aiming for the right arm! I'll meet you at the head."

Back with Elliot, he's at the right arm; waiting for the bombs. "I'm waiting for them," he said. "Yo, Elliot! Get to the statue's right arm. Stay focused and don't mess up," said Pearl. "I'm already there, Pearl!" "Oh, sorry!" "Ninety seconds! Dropping five on its arm," said Marina. When they came, Elliot takes them down and rides the rails. "B-BZRRT… Cease, number 10,008 and her mate! You cannot hope to defeat NILS," said Commander Tartar. "I'm not her mate! I'm her best friend! She already has a boyfriend," said Elliot. When he destroyed all of the bombs, Marina said, "nice! Last stop-head! Hold on a second…" "Owen! The right arm is conquered! I'll see at the head," said Elliot, riding the rails to the head to meet Owen there. "Use the riding rail and head for its head," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Already on it, Cap'n!" "GO, OWEN AND ELLIOT, GO," said Terry.

Back with Owen, she's riding the rail with Elliot behind her. "Nice catching up," said Owen. "Thanks," said Elliot. "Two minutes-this is it! Dropping ten on its head," said Marina. When the bombs appeared, Owen and Elliot went to work. "B-B-ZRRT! The time is nigh, NILS! THIS WORLD MUST BE PULVERIZED," said Commander Tartar. "Never," said both Owen and Elliot. "Thirty seconds until it unleashes enough energy to destroy the entire world," said Marina. "Hurry! Agent 8 and Elliot! Hurry," said Cap'n. "Come on, you two! We're counting on you," said Terry. "There's one hyperbomb left," said Pearl. "All yours, Elliot," said Owen. "This is for kidnapping Owen, you blob of ooze," said Elliot, shoots the last one. When Elliot finally destroys it, Marina said, "the statue has stopped charging!" "Agent 8 and Elliot! Stay there until we're ready," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "I'm just about warmed up…," said Pearl.

Then Owen and Elliot fell off the rails. They land on a boom box that is carried by helicopter. Then they super jump back to the Cap'n and Terry. "Our mission is complete," said Owen. "You two were off the hook and staying fresh out there! HA! Get it?! Not be offense," said Terry, hugs Owen. "Marina! What's the scoop," said Elliot. "Energy readings don't indicate a full charge, but it looks like it's going to fire anyway," said Marina. "How convincing," said Owen, when she stops hugging Terry. "Number 10,008… No test subject has worked so hard to spoil my plans…," Commander Tartar continues. "But now you will blend into…the perfect world the professor envisioned." "Yeah, that'll never happen!" "Farewell, 10,008. Farewell to you and that worthless cesspool of a city…" as Commander Tartar prepare to fire at Inkopolis. Then Pearl jumps down to join Cap'n Cuttlefish, Owen, Elliot and Terry. "Great work, Owen Eight and Elliot-I got it from here," said Pearl, continues and playfully slaps Owen on the back. "VOCAL CHORDS READY! AYO, STATUE!" Then Pearl takes out a Killer Wail that's in her design. "WOAH! A Killer Wail," said both Owen and Elliot amazed by the appearance. When Commander Tartar fired his canon at Inkopolis, Pearl fired the Killer Wail at the statue while saying "BOO-YAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Killer Wail fire and NILS fire collided. When it seemed that the NILS will defeat them, but Killer Wail was too powerful that it went through the NILS fire and the statue itself by 888.8%. Commander Tartar said with its final breathe, "Grkk…! G-g-gaahhh! Professor…Our reunion beckons… Krrrhhhssshhh…"

Then everyone celebrated the victory and saving Inkopolis. "We did it! We did it," said Pearl, jumping up and down happily. "Our plan worked! It worked! We did it! We did it," said Marina, hugging Pearl; joyfully. Pearl was enjoying the hug until she and Marina feel to the floor. "Marina! Marina, I had enough! Let me go! You're on top of me," said Pearl. "Just a little bit longer! Please! Victory hug," said Marina, ignore her pleas. "WE WON! WE WON! In your face, you stupid phone! Yee-haw," said Cap'n Cuttlefish, victory dances. "And I recorded it all! Cool victory pose," said Terry, stop the recording and does a victory pose. Owen and Elliot; happily jumped together while doing the ring around the rosy dance. When Owen and Elliot stopped and watched everyone celebrate, they smiled at them as they hug.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Into the Happily Ever After

Then Off the Hook plays their song, "Into the Light" after everyone finished celebrating. "Now what do we," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "We take you back home," said Marina. "Yeah! But it's getting dark. You can spend a day at my mansion if you like," said Pearl. "Hey, guys! While I was looking for Cap'n Cuttlefish and Owen, I was texting Squid-hunk, Agent 3.5; Taylor. He texted me that he and Marie hired three new agents," said Terry. "Really? Who are they," said Owen. "Agents 4, 4.5 and 5. Agent 4 is known as Chris. She's a tomboy toughie and can splat anyone with just one punch." "My kind of person," said Pearl. "Agent 4.5 is known as Corey. He's Chris's boyfriend. And Agent 5 is known as Sheldon." "Sheldon? Ammoses Shellendorf's grandson?! He's finally doing his grandpappy's destiny. Terry texted replied 'We're coming home tomorrow. Meet at Cuttlefish Cabin at 12 pm tom. We have four new agents join us'," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Four new agents? What are talking about, Cap'n," said Elliot. "Well, we could use four more members in Squidbeak Splatoon. If you can accept it, we'll protect Inkopolis for all species. What do you say?" "We're in," said Off the Hook. "So, are we," said Owen and Elliot together.

"Great! I'll send the text now," said Terry. "Now, you must know. We must keep the heroic Squidbeak Splatoon as a secret. My granddaughter; Callie and Marie are known as Agents 1 and 2. Terry and Taylor are Agents 3 and 3.5. And you know the Agents 4, 4.5 and 5. So-," said Cap'n Cuttlefish "Can I be Agent 6," said Pearl. "I want to be Agent 7," said Marina. "I'm sticking with Agent 8," said Owen. "I'll be Agent 8.5," said Elliot. "Okay! Okay! It settled! Welcome to Squidbeak Splatoon: Agents 6, 7, 8 and 8.5. We're going home to Inkopolis," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. As Pearl (Agent 6), Marina (Agent 7), Owen (Agent 8) and Elliot (Agent 8.5) celebrating, Terry whispers to Cap'n, "Cap'n, I also send Taylor that he and the others should set up a party for the new agents. Excited?" "Yes, Agent 3. Yes, I am," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. And everyone lived happily ever after (except Commander Tartar who is defeated). **THE END**


End file.
